Born like this
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy were created in an lab for the military but things go out of control and they are on the run hiding a big secret when that secret is blow they are forced to kidnap Toy Chica but during their journey a romance begins to blossom and now they must avoid being found while keeping their love alive. One part of a two part series.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's part one of a two part series. I hope you like it. Please R &R, LIVE ON!"**

 _Born like this_

#

Born 1, the creation

#

The man stood there as he finished the last of the preparations for the evening. The door opened and another man entered the room.

"How's it going," the man asked.

"Oh hey Charlie, I'm just about finished here."

"Well then that's good the boss wants them ready for testing tonight," said Charlie.

"Are you crazy, it'll be months before we test them."

"I'm sorry Tom but the boss's orders."

Tom looked to the four animatronics leaning against the wall. He had been working on them for months now. Making animatronics that would change forms was difficult but it was his job. The boss had paid big money to for these things. Tom didn't know if it was safe to activate them just yet. They couldn't control their powers yet.

"Can't we get more time," he asked, "the way they are now; we may not live to see tomorrow."

"Look Tom, I'm with you but this guys don't understand the risk," said Charlie, "all we have cash we not afford to lose now."

"I need more time."

"Of course you do but these business types don't get that. It takes time to get them up and running properly."

"We should hold off on testing."

"We should but it's not up to us right now."

"Fine, just give me a minute okay."

Charlie nodded and left the room. Tom walked over to the four animatronics. He kept down and put a square container down in front of them. He stared at them. This would be the death of him. He just couldn't go through with this now while they were unstable. He pressed the red button on the container. It took a while but the four animatronics kicked on. Tom stood up as they moved. This would end badly that he could tell.

"Hey," he said to them.

"Where are we," the bear asked.

"I've created you," he said, "never mind that listen the government wants to use you for combat."

"Why," the chicken asked.

"To low human causalities"

"We're solders," asked the rabbit, "I don't I want to fight anyone."

"What but that's what you were built for."

"Well we don't," said the fox.

Tom stared at them. He excepted them to understand human speak but never did he think that they would have a mind of their own. He knew if the boss heard about this then he would order them dismantled.

#

Days went by and Tom had them go through test after test. He never told Charlie or the higher ups about their free will. He had grown to care for them like children. He ended up giving them names; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"How long do we have to do this," Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry but orders are orders," said Tom.

"Tom," said Chica, "we can't to this anymore. Please we want to stop."

Tom hadn't told them about their other forms. He didn't know how they would react if he told them. He had them promise not to show anyone else their personalities. He couldn't bare the idea of them being dismantled.

"Ah Tom," said Charlie walking into the room.

"Oh hey Charlie," he replied.

"They want us to test their other forms now."

"That's crazy," he cried out, "they aren't aware of them just yet."

"You're acting like they're alive."

"Yeah well they are programmed to be aware."

"Look Tom, this has to be done so we need to get paid or we'll lose this place."

Tom sighed; he had to talk to them. He nodded and Charlie walked off. Tom walked to the room where they were staying. He opened the door and saw them sitting there. Bonnie and Foxy were playing a board game while Freddy and Chica were chatting.

"Hey guys," he said.

They looked over to him. They got up and walked over to him. Tom let out a sigh. This was a good as any to tell them about their other forms.

"What's wrong Tom," Freddy asked.

"There's something I haven't told you guys about."

"What is it Tom," Chica asked.

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't know how you would take it."

"You can tell us anything Tom," said Bonnie, "you are our father."

"Well, you were created with two forms; one that can be killing machine and the other side it for when you aren't on the field."

"Why tell us this now," Foxy asked.

"They want to test them now but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not," Freddy asked.

"Well, you could attack anything that moves which it all the more difficult and secondly you never return your old selves again."

"Well, why build us this way?"

"It wasn't my idea but so far you have passed every other test with flying colors but once these forms are activated then it may change."

"Well, what can we do?"

"I'm not letting them do that to you guys. I'll help you escape tonight."

"You'll what," a voice cried out.

Tom jumped as he spun around. Charlie stood there glaring at him. He didn't think about it Charlie. He knew that Charlie would tell the higher ups.

"You didn't tell me that they have their own personalities," he hissed.

"Charlie wait I can explain."

"That's enough out of you Tom."

He punched him in the face. Tom fell onto the floor. Charlie pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head. Tom sat there frozen in fear.

"I'm sorry Tom but we can't afford to lose this."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Freddy roared.

"You care for him don't you," said Charlie.

"Of course we do," Bonnie growled, "he's been a father to us!"

"Well then it's time you say goodbye to your father."

"Charlie please don't do this," Tom pleaded, "I'll….do….anything…"

"You've done enough."

He began to pull the trigger. Freddy and the others cried out and their bodies began to shake violently. Tom and Charlie looked over at them. Their bodies grew in size, their teeth and nails grew longer and shaper.

"Their nightmare forms," Tom breathed.

"Well that's interesting," said Charlie, "they're better than I thought."

Freddy swung his arm back and hit Charlie's hand causing him to drop the gun. Bonnie and Foxy launched at them. Their teeth and claws torn through his fresh like paper. Charlie cried out in pain. Chica grabbed his head and pulled it off his shoulder. His blood shot through the air hitting Tom's face. They turned to face him.

"I knew would happen," he whispered.

Freddy dug his claws into his arm. Tom cried out in pain. Chica, Foxy and Bonnie joined in and dug their claws into his fresh. Tom cried out as their teeth pierced through him. They tore out large chucks of fresh with their teeth. Tom's body went limb. They stood up with blood dripping down their claws and teeth. Freddy kicked down the door and they made their own out the room leaving it a bloody mess.

They walked through the halls tearing into anyone that they saw. Solders came running out of several rooms and fired. Foxy tore through them with his hook. Chica and Bonnie ripped them in half with their claws. Freddy roared as he cut off heads from shoulders. Several people ran all over the place but they couldn't escape.

"Where's Tom," a woman cried, "the animatronics are out of control!"

"Someone go find Charlie," a man shouted.

They split up and went into different rooms killing people. Foxy tore off a solder's head as he tried to protect a scientist. The scientist stood there in horror as the body hit the ground spilling blood onto the floor. Foxy lifted up the scientist up into the air by the top of his head and ripped away his upper jaw from the lower jaw.

Chica tore through nine people that were in the corner with her claws. Screams filled the air they watched their co-workers being torn apart. She reached the last man remaining. She grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air. The man screamed as her teeth pierced his skull. She dropped the corpse to the floor and left the room.

Bonnie stepped into a room and ripped apart beds that people were using as a blockade. He growled and stepped forward. He grabbed the nearest human and torn him down the mid section. He threw the two halves and went at a woman. A man pulled out a gun and fired. Bonnie turned to him and ripped off the hand that held the gun clear off. The man cried out in pain. Bonnie sliced off his head. The woman tried to escape Bonnie cut her off.

"No please, let me go," she begged.

Bonnie grabbed her by the throat and dug his teeth into her throat. The woman went silent as he torn out her throat. He dropped her body as blood covered his chest. He growled staring down at the bodies. He turned when he heard Freddy roar. He came out of the room with the others coming out too. Freddy waited for them.

They approached him. Freddy roared and jumped through a window causing the glass to shatter. The others followed behind him. Freddy led them to a cliff that over looked a city. They stared down at the city. Freddy held back his head and let out a loud roar. The others followed his acts. They ran down toward the city with their roars and growls echoing through the night sky like wild animals before making a kill.

#

#

#

#

Born 2, boredom

#

If there was one thing that Chi knew is that nothing ever changes around the city. She could count the number of times that people came and went as they made their way to work. She sat there with her friends in their home. The news was playing in the background. Fred was talking about some book he read and TB was mocking him behind his back. Mangle was watching the news. Chi sighed and looked out the window.

 _Will things ever change around here?_

"Hey are you listening," Fred asked.

"Nope not really," TB replied, "you just going on and on about that stupid book so excuse us for not listening."

"Chi you're listen aren't you," Fred asked.

"Not really no," she replied, "to be honest; I like books as much s the next girl but I didn't need to hear about them all the time."

"I'm not listening either," said Mangle.

"Well never mind then," he said coldly.

"Hey does anyone feel like going for a walk," Chi asked.

"Sure," said Mangle, "it beats hanging out here."

"Hey wait for me," TB cried.

"Fine, I guess we're all going," said Fred.

They got up and walked to the door. Chi pushed it open and they stepped out. The city was busy as usual this time of day. They walked down the sidewalk. Chi let out a deep breath. Mangle and TB were talking about something. Fred was going on about how it was such a nice day. Chi didn't listen. The same people walked by on their way to where ever they were going. Chi felt like nothing really changed around the city. She was getting bored of the city. She wanted something exciting to happen but nothing ever did.

"Say let's head to the café what do you say," said Fred.

"I'm in," said TB.

"I could eat," said Mangle.

"Okay," Chi replied.

They came to a café and made their way inside. The clerk smiled to them. Fred ordered while the others sat down at their usual table.

"Hey Chi is something wrong," Mangle asked.

"I'm fine," Chi replied.

"You seem bore as of lately," said TB, "what's eating ya?"

Fred came to the table with their order. He passed them out before sitting down at the table. Chi took a sip of her banana soothe.

"Who seems bore," he asked.

"Chi," TB replied, "she's been that way for awhile, don't you think."

"Yes I've noticed for a while," said Fred, "what's the matter?"

"Well," said Chi playing with her straw.

"I feel we like doing the same thing over and over again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just felt there's a need for a change ya know," she added.

"Well, I don't think so," he said.

"Fred, just because you feel like everything is fine doesn't mean everyone else does," said Mangle.

"She's right," said TB.

"Okay fine why don't we do something different today that we never done before," said Fred.

"The arcade," asked TB.

"We did that yesterday," said Mangle, "what about a movie?"

"I suppose we could," Fred replied.

"I guess," said Chi, "but this time let's pick a move that TB wants to see."

"Yes," said TB, "there's this one awesome movie that I've been dying to see."

"You're going to regard that," said Fred.

"No, but you are," said Mangle.

#

They walked into the theater and paid for their tickets. TB led the way to the theater. Chi and the others followed. Chi felt her shoulder bumped against someone.

"Oh sorry," she said before joining the others.

She got into the theater and sat down by her friends. TB was so excited to see this movie. Mangle just giggled at him while Fred rolled his eyes. The movie started and they sat there watching. TB reacted loudly to several scenes. Fred had to bump his arm to get him to stop. Chi stared at the screen as lights flashed on the screen.

"This isn't that bad," said Mangle.

Chi just nodded. Mangle knew that she was still bored. She tapped her shoulder. Chi turned to look at her.

"This wasn't what you mind was it," she whispered.

"I guess," Chi replied, "it's just I feel there's more that could happen that should ya know."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"I'm not so sure myself."

#

The movie was okay but that didn't help Chi with her boredom. She sat in her room looking out the window. Was there nothing to look forward to? Was she doomed to be like this forever? She could hear TB and Fred arguing about something but that didn't interest her one bit. She could hear Mangle's voice cry out trying to stop them from fighting. She sighed and got up to her feet. She walked down the stairs to where her friends were.

"Knock it off you two," said Mangle.

Chi walked over and slammed their heads together. They cried out in pain. Chi shook her head at them. They stared at her.

"That hurts," TB whined.

"Well you shouldn't be fighting," said Chi.

"There are other ways to stop us from fighting," said Fred.

"Yeah well I use what works," said Chi.

Mangle rolled her eyes at them. Chi let out a sigh and walked toward the living room. She sat down and looked out the window. Mangle sat down beside her.

"You can't figure what it is that you're missing huh," she asked.

"No," Chi groaned.

"I really wish that I could help you."

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll blow over soon."

Fred looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. He yawned and went up to his room for the night. TB hoped up the stairs to his room. The girls decided to call it a night too. They went up the stairs and said good night as they went into their rooms. Chi collapsed onto her bed. She wasn't that tire but at least sleep as much more interesting than her life at the moment. She felt her eye lids getting heavy and closed them.

#

 _Chi was sitting in a room that wasn't hers. She looked around trying to make sense of her surroundings. She heard the door open. She looked to see someone staying there. She could only see red eyes staring back at her._

 _"Hey there," said a voice._

 _She didn't know why but that voice was familiar to her somehow but she couldn't recall it. The presence made her feel safe and happy; happier than she ever thought possible. The figure just stood there staring at her._

 _"Who are you," she asked._

 _"You know me," said the figure, "I'm your…."_

 _She didn't catch that. The figured and took a step from the shadows revealing a creature with sharp teeth and claws. Chi gasped in horror. The creature changed to a purple rabbit that seemed nicer. The rabbit smiled at her. Chi felt her heart skip a beat. This rabbit was cute and handsome; she never seen him before but he seemed familiar to her._

 _"Where did you come from," she asked._

 _"That's a story for another night," he said._

 _He stepped back into the shadows Chi reached out her hand and called out to him but no reply. She stood there looking at the darkness before her then she heard a growl coming from the window. She turned to see the same creature as before standing just outside her window. She gasped only to feel something pierce her chest._

 _She looked behind her to see four of those creatures standing behind her. She could see her friends' bodies lying on the floor ripped apart. She tried to move but she couldn't. One of the creatures grabbed her head and turned it until it snapped right off._

 _#_

She opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She looked around but didn't see anyone. It was only a dream. She let out a sigh then looked at her clock. It was three in the morning. She heard movement coming from outside. She got up and walked over to her window. She peered out and saw the creature from her dream standing out there. It was staring right at her. Chi gasped and rubbed her eyes then looked again. This time the creature was gone leaving only the street light. She shook her head.

 _It's just a dream; there are no monsters out there. I need to go back to sleep and forget all about it._

She sighed and went back to bed. She covered herself up. There weren't any monsters. No strange creatures looking for a way in. her eyes began to close once. She didn't have any idea just how real her dream really was and how one fateful encounter could change everything she knew forever for the better or for worst.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 3, on the run

#

It had been a few months since they escape the lab. Freddy and the others were in hiding in an old abandoned warehouse. They had turned back to normal but they couldn't control their nightmare forms at night. After Tom's death they were never the same again. He had been their father and now they were on their own.

"Hey I'm back," Freddy called.

Foxy, Chica and Bonnie popped out from their rooms. Freddy placed a bag filled with table scraps that he had dug from the trash in alley ways.

"Nice work," said Foxy.

"What did you get," Bonnie asked.

Freddy sighed sadly as he opened the bag. They couldn't find enough food. The three of them grabbed some scraps and wolfed them down. They had to feed but sides but it was hard while in hiding. Freddy took what was left and sat down in the corner of the room. Chica walked over and sat down beside him.

"Did you see them," she asked.

"No," he replied, "so far they haven't sent anyone after us."

"Maybe they're afraid that we would go on another rampage if they find us," said Foxy.

"That's not funny," said Bonnie.

"Either way," said Freddy, "we can't stay here for much longer."

"Any idea where we should go," Chica asked.

"We should leave the city," said Freddy, "it's too dangerous to stay here."

"But where would we go," Bonnie asked, "so far we're safe withigh the city."

"Yeah but a long would that last," Freddy replied.

"Well then," said Foxy, "we better find the safest path out of here."

"Right, I'll get the map," said Bonnie.

#

Freddy stood there looking into his reflection when Nightmare Freddy stared back at him. Bonnie came into the room and set the map onto the table. He noticed Freddy staring at the mirror. He sighed and unfolded the map.

"Do you see your nightmare form every time you look into the mirror too," Freddy asked.

"Yes, I do," Bonnie replied, "every time I look at my reflection."

Freddy walked to the table. Bonnie called Foxy and Chica over to the table. They came from their rooms. They approached the table. Freddy studied the map carefully.

"Hm…"

"Did you find anything," Chica asked.

"Unless we find a car we can't get very far," said Freddy.

"I guess we'll have to steal one," said Bonnie.

"Great that'll get attention," said Foxy, "but that's better than nothing."

"Bonnie, can you find us one," Freddy asked.

"I'll have to go into the city but yeah I think I can," Bonnie replied.

"Good take Foxy with you just in case you end up in trouble."

"Right," they both replied.

"Chica, you and I will gather a few things that we should take with us."

"Got it."

#

"So, what car should we get," Foxy asked.

"We need something that wouldn't stand out but can it us far," said Bonnie.

"Would you be able to find the right one?"

"Hopefully I can."

They used the alley ways as they walked to avoid being seen. That was how they remained under the radar. They hunted at night in their nightmare forms but it was getting hard for them stay in one spot for too long. They knew that the people would talk about pets disappearing into the night. Bonnie stopped in his tracks. Foxy stopped too and turned. Bonnie was staring at a house that seemed to draw him to it. It felt like he had been there a few times before. He could feel his nightmare form pulling him that way.

"Bon," Foxy called.

Bonnie shook his head. Foxy walked toward him looking confused. He couldn't explain it but something was telling that he needed to go to that house.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "come on let's go."

He walked ahead. Foxy stood there looking at him before looking at the house. He did feel a need to that house too but he didn't understand why. He turned and followed Bonnie. Bonnie had now stepped out from the alley ways Foxy saw him examining a car on the side of the street. He walked toward him.

"You found one," he said.

"Yeah, keep watch while I hot wire this thing," said Bonnie.

Foxy stood guard there watching the streets as Bonnie began to work his magic. He turned and saw a white fox walking by with a chicken. They were talking as they walked with bags in their hands. Foxy tapped Bonnie's shoulder.

"What," Bonnie growled.

"We got company," he said.

Bonnie looked up and saw them. His eyes landed on the chicken. She was so beautiful; he never seen a girl so beautiful in his life. He watched as they walked by. He could hear his nightmare form telling him to go the girl. It was like something was pulling him to her. He looked over at Foxy; who was staring at the white fox.

Bonnie punched his arm to get his attention. Foxy looked at him annoyed. He mouthed him to keep watch before going back to work. He kept looking over at the chicken as the girls continued to walk. Once they were out of view he was able to back to his work. Foxy kept looking up and down the streets. Bonnie finally got the car hotwired. The engine kicked on and roared. Foxy climbed into the front seat.

"So, now what," Foxy asked.

"We meet up with Freddy and Chica," Bonnie replied.

"Hey Bon didn't you feel strange when those girls walked by?"

"Why?"

"Well, I could hear my nightmare side telling me to over to that white fox."

"Yeah, I did but only about her friend."

"What do you think that means?"

"No idea."

"Should we tell Freddy?"

"Not sure pal."

Bonnie pulled away from the side of the road and drove down toward the warehouse. Bonnie kept looking in the rear view mirror in the direction that those two girls went. Something told him to turn the car around and go after them. He fought the urge to go after them. Foxy leaned back in his seat. Bonnie pulled up to the gate.

"Foxy get out and open the gate," he said.

Foxy got out and opened the gate. Bonnie nodded before driving into the warehouse. Foxy walked in and closed the gate. Bonnie parked the car and turned it off. He got out just as Freddy and Chica came toward them.

"Nice work," said Freddy.

"It should get us far enough," said Bonnie.

"We have another problem," said Chica, "we don't have enough food to last a long trip and we don't know how long we'll be on the road."

"So we go hunt," said Bonnie, "The sun will go down soon."

"Well yes we could do that," said Freddy, "but I think that maybe a problem."

"What do you mean," Chica asked.

"We've been caress the people around the area have noticed dead animals found in the allies which leads me to think that we should hold off for now."

"Good luck telling that to our nightmare forms," Foxy murmured.

"Bonnie go lock the gate."

"Got it boss."

#

Their roars echoed through the air. Nightmare Bonnie was shaking the bars of the gate. He roared out loudly. Nightmare Foxy stepped out and snarled. The two glared at each other. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica stepped out. Freddy growled at them. They turned to face him. He roared and charged the gate. The bars shook from the impact. Foxy scratched up the stone wall. Bonnie walked back and forth like an animal in its case.

 _ **"Rip, tear, feed, kill,"**_ was all they could say.

Chica tackled the gate it only rattled. Freddy grabbed the bars and became to pull them off from the ground. The gate came out shooting bars everything. They swung their arms knocking the bars aside. Freddy led the way out onto the streets. Bonnie stopped a car that was coming down the road. The driver sat there in horror. He roared causing the glass to crack apart. He reached in and pulled out the driver.

The driver screamed as he stared his eyes. Bonnie's teeth crunched down on top of his skull. The man's blood filled his mouth as he bit down. Bonnie roared into the air. Foxy kicked the car into a nearby building. Freddy and Chica roamed the streets until they found a pack of stray dogs. The strays were growling at them. They walked toward them and tore them apart. Freddy called Foxy and Bonnie to them.

They came over with Bonnie dragging the man's corpse on the ground leaving a blood trail behind him. He threw the corpse into the pile with the stray's bodies. Freddy stood there and dug his claws into the meat and brought it to his mouth and began to eat it. Chica joined him by eating a dog's leg. Foxy and Bonnie went to join but Freddy growled at them. They backed away for a bit but went again and this time Freddy didn't stop them.

Their teeth bite through fresh and bone as they ate their kills. Freddy held back his head and roared out at the moon like a wolf letting out a howl.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 4, encounter

#

"Chi come down here," Mangle shouted.

Chi opened her eyes and rubbed them. She moaned as she got up and yawned. She could hear the urgency in Mangle's voice. She walked down the stairs to find her friends in the kitchen. She gasped as an image appeared on the TV. A blood trail end to a large pool of blood, it looked have dried a bit but there were some bone shards found on the scene.

"That's near here," said TB, "what do you think did that?"

"Maybe it was a wild animal," said Mangle.

"No wild animal could do that," said Fred.

The image changed to a car that had been thrown into a nearby building of the crime scene. Chi felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted some things to change but not like this. The image changed once again to the police on the scene.

"I hope they catch whoever did this," said Mangle.

"I lost my appetite," said Fred pushing his oatmeal away.

"Yeah me too," said Mangle.

TB got up and threw his breakfast into the trash. Chi couldn't think about food at the moment not after seeing the images on TV.

"What now," TB asked.

"Well that was the downtown area," said Fred, "I say we avoid that area."

"Agreed," they all replied.

#

They walked into the café which wasn't in the downtown area. Chi looked around and noticed that it was nearly empty. Fred went to order their usual while the others sat down at their usual table. Chi looked again around the place.

"This place doesn't have a lot of people today," said Mangle.

"I'm sure it has to with that report," said TB, "people are probably too scar to leave their homes."

"That's what the clerk says," said Fred joining them.

"I can understand that," said Chi.

"Well what now," Mangle asked.

"I don't know," said Fred, "we need to be careful today."

"I wonder what attacked that human and those strays last night," said TB.

"Who knows," said Fred sipping his cherry smoothe.

Chi sat there playing with her straw thinking about her dream. She kept dreaming about those creatures but one of them seemed very protective of her. She wondered if her dreams had something to do with these attacks or was it just a mere coincidence. She took a sip of her smoothe. The others kept talking about the crime scene but Chi had something else on her mind. She took a deep breath and just drank her banana smoothe.

#

Chi worked at a local diner to help pay the bills. They all had jobs; Fred worked at the library, TB worked at a music store while Mangle worked a clothing store. Chi walked over and took a table orders. She got hit on by customers but she didn't even react to them. She walked away to give the order to the cook.

"Hey Chuck," she said, "I got three hamburger specials and one ham club."

"Coming up," said the cook.

She stood there waiting for the order since there weren't that many customers today and she had done her other chores. The cook rang the bell.

"Order up," he called.

She took the tray and walked over to the table. She placed the food onto the table then walked away. She walked into the kitchen and set the tray with the others.

"Not a lot of people out there huh," said the cook.

"Nope," she replied, "they're too scared about the report on the news this morning."

"Tell me about it, I was going to off today but hey as long I'm indoors I can't get attacked, right?"

"I guess, but still there's something that seems off."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have."

"What are you a psychic or something?"

"Funny."

#

"Later," she called walking out the diner.

The sun was beginning to set for the night. She knew that if whatever attacked that man and strays would still be out there. She walked toward the bus stop. There was only one bus that ran this late. She sat there waiting for the bus when she heard a loud roar echoing in the night sky. She looked over to where she heard the sound coming from.

Something shot out from the shadows. She stood up as it came at her. She felt something hitting her in the chest. She hit the wall behind her. She blinked rubbing her head. She gasped as a monstrous chicken like the one from her dream stood over her. The creature glared down at her. The creature roared then three more creatures came out from the shadows. She looked to see a monstrous bear, fox and a rabbit; they all were from her dream.

They stood over her. The bear looked like he was the leader. He walked over toward her. Chi closed her eyes as saliva hit her face. She looked up at him. The bear raised his hand up to the sky. Chi braced herself for impact but nothing happened. She looked to see the rabbit holding the bear's arm. The bear growled at him.

The rabbit snarled at the bear. The bear snapped at him like a wolf warning a pack member for getting out of line. The rabbit continued to snarl at him. The bear looked at her then at the rabbit. Chi didn't know what was going on.

 _ **"Mate?"**_ the bear asked the rabbit.

 _ **"Mate,"**_ the rabbit replied.

Chi couldn't believe it, the rabbit just referred to her as its mate. Chi was too stunted to move a muscle. The rabbit picked her up into its arms. He stared at the bear and nodded. The bear turned to the fox and chicken. Chi looked up at the rabbit.

"Put me down," she cried.

 _ **"Mate,"**_ it said.

"No not mate," she shouted, "I need to go home now let me down!"

The rabbit pressed its mouth against hers. Chi's body froze in shock but for some reason she liked the way its mouth felt against her beak. The creature carried her away to a warehouse. Chi looked around as the creature walked into a room and set her down onto a bed. It sat down beside her. She stared into its eyes.

The rabbit stroked her cheek. It stared at her with a loving glaze. It leaned down to kiss her but she held up a hand.

"Wait," she said, "we shouldn't I mean we just met."

The rabbit stared at her. She had to get away but how. This thing wanted to make her its mate. She had to get back to her friends.

"Look, I need to get home, I'm sure my friends are worried about me."

 _ **"No stay,"**_ it said.

"I need to go home please."

The rabbit sat straight up and growled. She turned to see the fox standing in the doorway. The fox growled at the rabbit. The rabbit stood up standing in front of her protectively. The fox roared and the two charged. The fox swung its arm forward while the rabbit bit its hand. The fox roared out and blasted the rabbit's head with its hook.

A roar drew their attention. The bear stood there from the doorway. It walked in and pushed the two down onto the floor. It roared at them again. Chi gasped watching. The rabbit turned to look at her then at the bear and snarled.

 _ **"Foxy leave,"**_ said the bear.

The fox growled and left the room. Chi noticed that it was eyeing her like food. She felt fear as she stared at the fox's eyes. The fox was gone now but she wasn't relaxed. The bear snarled at the rabbit.

 _ **"Food bring it to her,"**_ it said.

The bear left the room and the rabbit stood up. It turned to her. It titled its head to the side. Chi looked up at it.

 _ **"Be back,"**_ it said.

It left the room. Chi got up and exited the room. She walked down the hall but hide when the chicken walked by. She peered out to make sure that the chicken was gone before making her way down the hall. She came to the staircase. She quietly crept down the stairs and saw the fox standing at the exit of the warehouse.

 _Damn the exit is blocked._

The fox growled at a bird that landed on the stone wall. The bear was standing in the large room. She looked around and saw a back door leading outside but with the fox and bear on the main floor it would be impossible to escape unless she did something and fast. She found a rock and picked it up. She threw the rock to the far side of the room. The rock flew into the air hitting the wall. The bear and fox perked up then made their way toward the noise. Chi took that as her chance to make a run for it.

She ran for the door until she tripped. He fox heard her cry out and looked. She gasped as she noticed that she got its attention. The fox ran for her. She got up to her feet and made a B line for the door. She dove forward and made it outside. She quickly closed the door before the fox made it outside. The fox roared crawling at the door. She backed away from the door as the fox's hook burst through the door.

The fox stick out its head and snarled at her. She backed up until she bumped into something. She spun around to see the rabbit standing there behind her. It looked down at her confused. She stood there frozen in place. The rabbit held up a dead bird to her. She looked up at it. It titled its head to the side.

"I-I'm not hungry," she said.

The rabbit lowered its hand to his side. It gently stroked her cheek. The fox snapped and snarled catching the rabbit's attention. The rabbit snarled at it. The fox's head twisted and moved until the door broke apart. The rabbit pushed her behind it. The two beasts snarled and snapped at each other. The fox knocked the rabbit onto the ground. The two began to fight. Chi looked around and saw some boxes that she could use to climb over and out the other side. She ran to the pile and began to climb up.

She reached the top of the stone wall. She looked over at the two beasts fighting. She looked around to find something to use as a way to get down. She saw a street light nearby. She reached for it. She looked over her shoulder at the beasts. The rabbit had the fox on the ground snarling at it. The fox blasted its hook under the rabbit's chin.

She reached for the street light. She leapt up and wrapped her arms around the pole and sidle down onto her feet. The fox roared out into the air. She took off down the sidewalk. She looked behind her to see the fox was right behind her.

"Shoot," she murmured.

The fox launched into the air but something knocked it down onto the ground. She spun around to see the rabbit pinning the fox down snarling in its face. Chi stood there watching not able to move. The fox snarled up at the rabbit. Chi could see the sun rising just behind the buildings. The fox and rabbit roared as their bodies began to change.

#

Born 5, the truth is out

#

Bonnie and Foxy were sitting there blinking in confusion. The sun had completely rose into the sky now turning them back to normal.

"Ah Bon," said Foxy, "get off."

"Sorry bud," said Bonnie getting off of him.

Bonnie stood and turned to see the girl that he had seen two days ago standing there staring at them confused.

"Ah Foxy," he said.

"What," Foxy replied now on his feet.

Bonnie grabbed the top of his head and turned it. Foxy's eyes widened in horror then swore under his breath. The girl blinked at them.

"Um," said Bonnie.

"Don't just stand there," said Foxy, "we need to get back to Freddy and Chica right now."

"R-right," Bonnie replied.

He looked at the girl before following Foxy. The girl called out to them. They turned to face her. She just stood there watching.

"Are you the ones that are going around killing people," she asked.

"Unfortunately," said Bonnie, "but don't worry we'll be out of here soon enough."

"Bon come on," Foxy shouted, "we to tell Freddy about this now."

"Right," he cried out, "Um, don't tell anyone you saw us or the nightmares."

"BON!"

"Coming on don't need to yell."

#

"Are you sure," Freddy asked.

"Yeah, we're sure," said Bonnie, "she saw us."

"What now Freddy," Chica asked.

"We need to leave now," said Freddy.

"What about the girl," Foxy asked, "we should do about her? I'm sure if they learn about the attacks their interview the whole city."

"You think that she would tell them," Bonnie asked.

"We have no choice," said Freddy, "we may have to take her with us."

"You mean kidnap her," Chica cried out, "that's illegal."

"So is killing people," said Bonnie, "for food."

"We got no choice Chica," said Freddy, "we have to keep ourselves hidden."

"But what if she has a family," Foxy asked, "they would notice that she's missing."

"I know, there way we're taking risk," said Freddy.

#

Bonnie had gotten the last of their things together for the long trip. He sighed as the conservation from earlier went on in his head. Was this a good idea kidnapping someone? He could see risk with taking her with them and leaving her here. Either way it was a big risk. None of them thought about killing her which would draw even more attention onto them if they were discovered by the government.

 _Something doesn't make any sense. Why didn't the nightmares kill her last night?_

That thought had been popping in his head all day. The nightmares would normally attack anything that moved but for some reason she wasn't dead. He could hear Nightmare Bonnie roaring in his head. it was like the beast inside of him was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand it.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy as he walked toward him.

"Oh hey Foxy," he replied.

"Is everything set," Foxy asked.

"Yeah, just waiting on you guys."

"Great, I'll tell Freddy."

"Is this the right thing?"

"Is what the right thing?'

"Kidnapping a girl just to keep ourselves hidden."

"I don't know what to ya pal but you know that we take any risk."

"I know."

#

Bonnie and Freddy sat in the car watching people walking by. Freddy had Bonnie take him into town to find the girl. Bonnie sat there with his hands on the steering wheel. Freddy scanned the crowd. Bonnie kept staring ahead not looking at the crowd. Freddy turned to him and tapped his shoulder.

"I know, you don't like this," he said, "I don't like it either but we to be sure that we remain hidden,"

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie replied.

"Now tell me if you see her?"

"I don't, not yet at least."

Freddy nodded and turned back to the crowd watching. He decided that they should move on to the next part of the city. Bonnie drove down until he stopped at a café. He stepped on the breaks hard. Freddy jerked forward hitting his forehead onto the dashboard. He straightened his hat and stared at Bonnie annoyed.

"That's her," Bonnie cried, "the girl in the window."

Freddy turned to see four animatronics sitting at a table drinking smoothes. He looked over at Bonnie.

"Which one is she," he asked.

"The chicken," Bonnie replied.

Freddy looked at the girl that Bonnie was pointing to. He knew that it'll be difficult with her friends around.

"We kept an eye on them until she's alone then grab her," said Freddy.

#

Bonnie slowly behind the girl but made sure that she couldn't see them. She and her friends were walking down the sidewalk chatting with each other. They waved goodbye to a blue rabbit as he made his way into a music store.

"You sure that you don't to stay home," asked the white fox.

"I'm sure Mangle," the chicken replied.

"Well," said the bear, "make sure you make it back for night fall this time."

"I know Fred."

She hugged her friends and they parted ways. Freddy urged Bonnie to speed up a bit. They kept peace with their target. Freddy reached for a bat in the back seat. Bonnie didn't like the idea but they no choice.

"Get on the side of her," Freddy ordered.

Bonnie eased through the tragic until they were close enough. Freddy rolled down his window but stopped as a police car came around the corner. He swore under his breath. Bonnie pressed down on the pedal just a bit to look normal as possible. I looked out the corner of his eye and saw that the girl had seen him in the driver seat. He swore under his breath. He found a dark alley and pulled into it.

"What's wrong," Freddy asked.

"She saw me," Bonnie cried.

He looked to see the girl standing at the end of the alley staring at the car. Freddy and Bonnie got out. Freddy held the bat behind his back.

"It's you," said the girl eyeing Bonnie.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 6, taken

#

Chi had recognized the rabbit from earlier. She stared at him and that creature flashed in her mind. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The way that the beast protected her and the way his mouth felt against her beak. The bear stood there with something behind his back. The rabbit looked at him sadly. The bear nodded to him.

"It's you," she said.

"You remember me don't you," said the rabbit.

"Yeah, how can I forget you took me captive saying that I was your mate."

The rabbit's eyes widened in surprise, it seemed clear to her that he didn't remember that. He slapped his forehead annoyed.

"What," said the bear.

"He took captive saying that I was his mate," she repeated.

"Damn it," the rabbit groaned, "he screwed us over."

"The nightmares don't care about hiding," said the bear, "remember they're wild but I never thought that they would chose a mate."

"You did."

"That was different."

"Just tell me what's going on," she asked, "I want answers now."

They stared at each other. The bear walked over to her. She backed away from him. The bear pulled out a bat from behind his back. She dodged as he swung it down at her. The bat hit the ground cracking the sidewalk. She jumped up and kicked him in the head. The bear fell onto the ground. He sat up rubbing his head.

The rabbit walked toward him. The bear got up to his feet and held out his hand. The rabbit froze in his track.

"Got this," he said, "just get ready to jump into the car."

"Why are you doing this," Chi asked.

"You know about us," said the bear, "I've been in hiding for months now but you saw Bonnie and Foxy turn back from their nightmare forms."

"Wait what?"

"Freddy I hear someone coming," said the rabbit, "it could be them."

"Damn, Bonnie start the car now," the bear ordered.

The rabbit ran to the car and hoped inside. Chi watched as they got inside. The rabbit backed up the car causing her to jump to the side. The bear grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back seat. She cried out as she flew into the back. She looked over to see four large armed trucks coming down the road.

"Bonnie go now," the bear shouted, "it's them alright."

The rabbit stepped onto the break and drove down the road. Chi could see that the trucks were right them. The bear reached under his seat and pulled out hunting rifle. He rolled down the window and poked his head with the gun in hand. He began to shot. The trucks moved avoiding the bullets that were flying through the air.

"Do we have anything else," the bear asked.

"I didn't have time to pack anything else," the rabbit replied.

Chi saw a solder pop up from the truck closest to them and began to fire a machine gun. The rabbit swore under his breath and made a sharp turn into the alley. The bear looked to see that the trucks had stopped. They were too big to even fit through the alley. The rabbit kept the car in the alley until they reached the warehouse.

"Chica, Foxy hurry up," the bear cried out, "We need to go now."

The fox and chicken ran out with two gym bags over their shoulders. The rabbit rammed the gate with the car. He spun the car to a halt. The fox and chicken climbed into the back seat. The chicken looked over at Chi.

"I'm really sorry about this," she said.

"Bon go," the fox cried out.

The rabbit drove onto the street. The four trucks were now right behind them again. The fox pulled out a machine gun from his gym bag and started shooting at the trucks. The rabbit stepped onto the pedal as hard as he could. He turned into an alley. The fox kept watching for the trucks. The rabbit saw a piece of cardboard leaning against a wall that led into the woods. He turned the car sharply.

"Hold on guys," he cried.

The car shot into the air and landed in the woods. The car went down a large path. Chi held onto the wall of the car. The fox climbed into the car and put the machine gun back into his bag. The rabbit slowed down as they moved further away.

#

"Why did you kidnap me," Chi asked.

They had stopped in a clearing. The chicken had gotten her out of the car. The bear climbed out with the fox. The rabbit grabbed the bags and threw them at the fox. The fox caught them in his arms and set them onto the ground.

"You saw us," said the bear, "we can't have you go off and telling people that you've seen us."

"Why," Chi asked, "what's wrong with people knowing you exist?"

"We should leave the car here Freddy," said the rabbit, "they'll be looking for it."

"Right," said the bear, "Bonnie, you watch our friend here."

"Right boss," said the rabbit.

"I'm not so sure about this Freddy," said the chicken, "she might have people that would notice her missing."

"She's right captain," said the fox, "that could draw more attention on us."

"I know, but must remain hidden at all cost," said the bear, "Bonnie, get camp set up for the night and don't forget to burn the car."

"On it boss," said the rabbit.

"Wait, why burn the car," the chicken asked.

"To leave no clue behind," the bear replied.

#

Chi had learned that their names were Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. She sat there with her hands tied behind her back. Bonnie sat down beside her. He had just made a campfire. He looked through their things. He grabbed a gas tank and walked over to the car a few feet away. Chica and Freddy sat next to each other. Foxy was on lookout. Chi looked up at Bonnie as he poured the gas tank onto the car.

"Make sure that you get every inch Bonnie," Freddy called.

"Got it boss," said Bonnie.

"Freddy," said Chica, "the sun will set soon."

"Right, Bonnie go get Foxy."

"Got ya boss. "

Chi kept staring at Bonnie the whole time. She had to admit that he was pretty cute. Bonnie finished pouring the gas onto the car and walked off to find Foxy. Chi looked over at Freddy and Chica. They looked back at her.

"What should we do about her," Chica asked, "I'm sure that the nightmares will tear her apart."

"I don't know," said Freddy.

Foxy and Bonnie came back to the campsite. Foxy sat down by Freddy while Bonnie sat next to Chi. He looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly fading behind the trees. Their bodies began jerk violently and shift. Chi sat there watching as they began the beasts from the night before. They roared out like a pack of wolves howling at the moon. Bonnie walked over toward her. She looked up at him. He touched her cheek gently.

 _ **"Mate,"**_ he said.

"No," she replied, "not mate please let me go."

 _ **"Food, hunt now,"**_ Freddy roared.

They roared out before Foxy, Chica, and Freddy ran into the woods. Bonnie sat there beside her. She looked at him. He didn't seem that scary in this form. He was more like a cuddly teddy bear. She watched as he stared at the fire. A roar echoed throughout the trees. The others had returned with a dead deer. Bonnie got up and walked toward them. Freddy growled at him and Foxy like an alpha would at lower ranking wolves. Chica had joined him as he ate the organs. Chi could tell that Freddy was in charge.

Chica was his mate and had special privileges. Freddy then let them eat. Foxy torn through the hide while Bonnie torn off a large chuck of meat from the corpse. He walked over toward the fire and stuck a stick into the meat and set it over the fire. He then went back to the corpse and torn through it with his teeth. He chomped down onto the bone as he ate. The large chuck of meat was done cooking and he grabbed the stick.

He walked over and held it out to her. She looked up at him. He titled his head to the side. She realized that he was trying to feed her. Chica growled at him. Bonnie snarled at her. Freddy roared at him. Foxy snarled at them. Chi shook her head at him.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled and torn a piece of meat off the stick. He held it out and she took it in her beak. He continued to feed her like this. She actually didn't mind this. Freddy looked up at the moon and roared. The others roared at the moon. Chi sat there as Bonnie sat down beside her. She looked at him. She had to ask him something.

"Why do you think that I'm your mate," she asked.

 _ **"I don't know,"**_ he replied, _**"all I know is you, mate."**_

Was that his way of saying that he likes her? Foxy snarled at her but Bonnie stood up and got between them. The two beasts snarled at each other. Freddy launched at them tackling them to the ground. Chica roared out getting their attention. They looked up to see helicopters flying through the air. Chi could see the spotlights. Freddy turned to them and snarled. Bonnie picked her up into his arms and ran off.

Chi looked up into the air as the copters were flying behind them. The others were running behind them. Freddy roared and Foxy leapt up into the air. His hook pierced through the copter's wind shield and pulled it off. He grabbed the pilot and held him up to the blades. Blood went through into the air as his head was cut off by the blades. Foxy jumped down as the copter came down. Freddy roared before jumping onto a copter.

The pilot cried out as Freddy's claws dug into the engine causing it to explode. Chica leapt up grabbing a copter by the tail and dragged it down onto the ground. She ripped off the tail as she came down and landed on her feet. Bonnie roared out as he leapt up into the air. His claws dug underneath the copter while his other arm was holding her.

"No stop," she cried.

It was too late the copter slip in half and flew onto the ground and exploded. Bonnie landed onto his feet and ran toward the trees. Freddy and the others ran beside him. They ran into the trees. The remaining copters flew over the trees with their spotlights sweeping the treetops. Chi could see as the lights shined through the trees.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 7, the explanation

#

They had lost the copters after a while. They found a cave close by. Chi sat there against the wall with her hands still tied behind her back. The sun had risen up above the trees and they were back to normal. Freddy, Chica and Foxy had gone to find food and check to see if they were safe. Bonnie stood there looking at the sun.

"We should be moving," he groaned.

"Bonnie," said Chi, "can I ask you something."

"What," he asked.

"Why is that you and your friends can turn into those creatures and who are those people after you?"

"You mean the nightmares," he said.

"Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah…"

"Then how can you turn into them at night?"

Bonnie let out a sigh. Freddy would kill him if he told her anything but as of right now she couldn't go anywhere.

"I'll tell you everything but I can't let the others know that I told you. Freddy would have my head if found out that I told you."

"I promise," said Chi.

"It started a few months ago," he began, "we were created in a military compound. The man that made us Tom was kind and treated us like his children."

"So what happened?"

"He had us hide the fact that we have free will. We went through several tests."

"Why?"

"We were created for combat but we didn't want to fight and of course they created us with two modes; the nightmare mode was to make us fight like wild animals."

"So, the nightmares were added to make you fight?"

"Yeah, we completed every test they threw at us but then came the day that they wanted to test the nightmares. Tom knew that they were unstable and could be dangerous so he planned to help us escape but his boss Charlie found out and shot him."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, well that triggered our nightmare forms and we went on a rampage killing everyone in the compound. I don't think anyone survived the attack. We managed to break free and ended up the city where we remained hidden feeding on stray animals."

Chi looked down at her feet. They had been through so much. She looked up at him. He kept looking out at the sky.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I can't imagine anything like that happening to anyone."

Bonnie sighed and sat down leaning against the wall of the cave. She stared at him as he sighed again.

"It's not your fault," he said, "we were born like this."

She moved closer toward him. Bonnie turned to look at her. She sat close enough to where their shoulders could be touching.

"I've ruin everything for you and your friends, if it weren't for me then you would still be hiding in the city."

"No, we were planning on leaving anyways," he replied, "what happed with you was Nightmare Bonnie's doing. I can't control his actions and now thanks to him; you'll our prisoner."

"You never wanted to kidnap me?"

"No, Freddy decided that after Foxy and I told him that you saw turn back. I should apologize to you; it's because now you can't see your friends again."

 _He's sweet even in his nightmare form._

Bonnie's ears perked up and he shot up to his feet. A wolf appeared from the brushes. It stared at them before running off. Bonnie relaxed and sat back down. Chi watched him as he did all this. He seemed be to protecting her but why or was it that he was programmed to be aware. She couldn't tell which one it was.

"They should be back by now," he growled.

"Maybe they ended up going farther then they planned."

"No, they won't go that far."

"Hey Bon," Foxy called.

Bonnie looked to see them walking toward them. Foxy had some berries, mushrooms and seeds that they found. He set down on the cave floor.

"Did you see anyone," Bonnie asked.

"No," Freddy replied, "we're in the clear for now."

"How's our little friend doing," Chica asked.

"She's fine," Bonnie replied, "right?"

"Yeah," said Chi, "I'm fine."

"Well, we should eat and then move on from here," said Freddy.

They ate the food that they found. Bonnie had to feed Chi since she couldn't use her hands. She blushed as he feed her. Once they finished it was time to move out. Bonnie helped Chi to her feet. He kept his hand on her arm as they walked out of the cave. Freddy and Chica led the way. Foxy was behind them bringing up the rear.

"Where to now captain?"

"I don't know Foxy, just keep moving."

Chi looked at Bonnie as they walked then looked away. She actually didn't mind walking beside him. Chica pushed the branches down as she walked. Bonnie pulled them back as he and Chi walked but the branches kept hitting Foxy in the face.

"OW, hey watch it Bon," he groaned.

"Catch them," said Bonnie, "and they wouldn't hit you."

"Yeah, yeah," Foxy groaned.

"Knock it off you two," Freddy called back to them.

They kept walking until they reached a desert. Chica stood there staring at the wasteland. Freddy stood beside her.

"Well, should we keep moving," Chica asked.

"We have no choice; if we stay here then we could be caught."

"I've heard about this place," said Chi.

They turned to look at her. She stared out into desert. Bonnie stared at her. She sighed as they stared at her.

"It use to a town before the well dried up and the people were forced to leave their homes. Over time the houses were covered in sand."

"I see," said Freddy, "how large was the town."

"I think it was about the size of your average town."

"Great," said Foxy, "an abandon town filled with sand."

"Do you ever stop whining," Bonnie asked.

"Well, sorry if I'm tired, we've been walking for hours."

"Enough," Freddy roared, "We keep moving for a little longer."

#

The sun began to beat down onto them. Freddy ended up carrying Chica onto his back when she got tired. Foxy lagged behind them. Chi was beginning to feel that her legs were about to give out beneath her. She fell forward but didn't hit the ground. She Bonnie had held out his arm around her waist stopping her from falling.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, my legs just gave out is all," she replied, "I'll be fine."

He lifted her up into the air and placed her onto his shoulders and held onto her legs. She blushed as he did this.

"Hey what about me," Foxy called.

"You're a big boy," said Bonnie, "you can make it."

"You didn't have to do that," said Chi blushing.

"Why not," Bonnie replied, "you were getting tired."

She blushed again. He was so sweet. He kept walking with Foxy following watching them confused. Chica just smiled as she watched them. They came to a place that had large rocks covering a small lake.

"We'll stop here for a while," said Freddy.

He gently set Chica down onto the ground. Foxy collapsed onto the sand breathing heavily. Bonnie got down and let Chi off his shoulders. She blushed as she stared at him. He stood up and walked over to the lake and filled up their canteen. He threw one at Foxy. Foxy caught it without even sitting up. He threw one at Freddy; who caught it. He tosses one at Chica and she caught it in mid air. He walked over and held one to Chi. She blushed as she took a sip. Bonnie sat there and then took a sip from another canteen.

"Good thing you packed them," said Foxy.

"Well, one of us had to be prepare," Bonnie replied.

Foxy just groaned shaking his hook in the air. Freddy pulled his mouth away from the canteen. He looked up at the sky.

"We could stay here for the night," he said.

"Captain, we should sleep," said Foxy, "we haven't had any in days."

"Alright," said Freddy, "we'll take a nap."

As soon as he said that Foxy was out like a light. Bonnie just rolled his eyes at him. Chica scooted over to Freddy. Freddy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they fell asleep. Bonnie had put the canteens back in his bag and pulled out blankets and threw them onto his friends. He turned to Chi and wrapped one around her shoulders.

"You should rest too," he said, "I'm sure that you aren't use to this yet."

"Don't you sleep when you are in nightmare form," she asked.

"Well, yeah but we still need rest."

He leaned against the rock and closed his eyes. Chi stared at him then looked away. She looked back to see that he was asleep. She smiled and laid her head onto his shoulder. She felt comfortable sitting next to him. Her eyes began to close as sleep finally caught up with her. The last thing she saw was Bonnie before closing her eyes.

#

Chi woke up to find Nightmare Bonnie sitting there. It was night now so the nightmares were at the surface. She looked at him. He was awake and staring out into the distance. She lightly touched his leg with her foot. He turned to looked at her.

"Can you take this ropes off," she asked, "I promise not to run away."

He growled softly as he sliced the ropes off her arms. That was much better. She hugged him in thanks but pulled away realizing what she was doing. She blushed looking away from him. Bonnie reached out and touched her hand. She looked over at him still blushing. He smiled at her. She stared into his eyes; they were so kind even as a nightmare.

 _ **"Hungry,"**_ he asked.

"A bit," she replied.

He stood up and walked about to leave but then she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her. She stared up at him.

"Stay please," she said.

He sat back down beside her. She held onto his hand tightly as if that he would fade away if she let go. Foxy and the others came back corpses. Nightmare Bonnie had created a fire for her to cook her share. Freddy growled at him but Bonnie stood his ground. Foxy and Chica stood there growling at him too. They of course were following Freddy's lead while Bonnie was only thinking of her. Freddy then backed down and stared at him.

Freddy then launched at him and slammed him onto the sand. The two beasts snarled at each other. Freddy's claws were at his throat.

"Let him go," Chi cried, "he's only looking out for me."

Freddy roared in Bonnie's face before getting off of him. Bonnie sat up and snarled at Freddy. Freddy kicked a corpse at him. Bonnie looked at him. Freddy growled at him. Bonnie grabbed the corpse and pulled it toward him and Chi. He dug out the organs and ate them before cooking some onto the fire.

"Are you okay," Chi asked.

 _ **"I'm fine,"**_ he replied.

He held up a piece of meat that was cooked. She thanked him and took it. She could feel sparks enter her body as they touched. She ate the meat and looked up to see him eating the rest of the meat raw. She giggled as he ate. He looked up at her. She reached out pulled a handkerchief that she had and wiped his mouth.

"You're making a mess."

He let out a soft purr as she wiped his mouth. She just smiled. She couldn't believe that he was real; it didn't matter to her that he was a monster, she just wanted to be by his side. Bonnie reached up and touched her cheek. She stared into his eyes once time more. She felt his arm around her waist which she didn't mind. He pulled her closer to where her chest was against his. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

Freddy snarled catching their attention. They turned to face him. The others were now on their feet. Bonnie stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to her up to her feet. He stared down at her before gathering their things. He then scoped her up into his arms and ran after the others. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran.

 _ **"Move,"**_ Freddy growled.

They jumped onto some rocks and leapt down. They landed onto their feet and continued running. Foxy roared as he ran by them. Chica roared out as she kept peace with Freddy. Bonnie roared out running down the trail. Chi held on tight as they leapt up into the air and landed onto a ledge. Freddy roared out as they continued running along. They kicked up the sand as they ran. Foxy roared at the moon as they made another jump.

Freddy roared out landing onto a rock and broke under his feet from the impact. Chi closed her eyes as shard flew into the air. Bonnie snarled and looked down at her then ran up a wall following the others. Chi could see now what Bonnie meant by being created to fight; the maneuvers they were doing were enough to proof that was the case.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

Born 8, the missing friend

#

Mangle had received a call from Chi's boss asking if she seen Chi that. Mangle had told him that she saw her heading to work.

"Are you sure," he asked, "She didn't show up for her shift."

"That doesn't sound like her," said Mangle, "I'll call her cell."

She hung up the phone and dialed Chi's number. She waited as the phone rang but no answer, now she was getting worried. Chi never went anything without her phone. She ended the call and walked over of the room. Chi was the only one that was suppose to work that day. Mangle found the boys sitting in the living room.

TB was playing his guitar while Fred was reading. Mangle made a noise to get their attention. They looked over at her.

"Did Chi say anything to you two," she asked, "I just got a call from her boss; he said that she wasn't at work today."

"No," they replied.

"Okay now I'm really worried," said Mangle, "Chi wouldn't go anywhere without saying anything to any of us."

"You sure that her phone isn't just off," Fred asked.

"No," said Mangle, "she never turns off her phone."

"And you said that she didn't show up to work today," TB asked.

"That's what her boss says."

"When let's go look for her," said Fred.

#

They searched places that they would normally hang out during the day but no sign of her. Mangle tried her cell again. She heard the sound of a phone going off. She followed it into an alley way. She gasped as she saw the phone lying on the ground.

"Oh no," she cried, "TB, Fred come here quick!"

The boys came running. Mangle held up the phone. The boys stood there with horror on their faces. Chi wouldn't just leave her phone lying around.

"Do you think something happened to her," TB asked.

"That might be the case," said Mangle.

"What should go to the police," said Fred, "come on this way."

#

"When was the last time you saw your friend," the detective asked.

"This morning," said Mangle.

"We all went for smoothes like we usually do in the morning," said Fred.

"I see, now tell me did she seemed off to you?"

"Well," said TB, "she was getting bored with her life."

"Interesting and does she have any relatives?"

"No, it's just us four," said Mangle.

"Well then, what about a boyfriend?"

"No," said TB, "she never even dated before."

"Well then, it seems to me that she just got fed up and left but from you tell me that's not the case, right?"

"Yes," Mangle cried out, "Chi would never run away."

The detective nodded as he wrote everything down. The door opened and an officer came into the room. They turned to look at him.

"Sir," said the officer, "we've discovered four helicopter parts in the field leading into the forest."

"What about the men are they alive," the detective asked.

"No sir, but according to eye witnesses' report they saw four large monstrous creatures in town a few days ago but it seems to have stopped I have reason to believe that they have caused the wreck."

The detective thought for a moment then turned to them. He looked back at his notes then back at them. He studied their faces carefully.

"What time was it that you last saw your friend," he asked.

"It was 7:30," said Fred, "she had to be at work around 9:00."

"How does she get there?"

"She takes the bus," Mangle replied, "she has a bus pass.'

"I see," said the detective as he turned to the officer.

"And what time did this wreck happen?"

"Some are saying that it was around ten at night."

"And did anyone see a chicken animatronic with them?"

"One of the creatures was a chicken but someone did say that they saw the rabbit creature carrying another chicken animatronic."

"Can you describe the chicken that the rabbit was carrying?"

The officer sighed and pulled out his notes. He gave off the description of the chicken animatronic that the monstrous rabbit was carrying. Mangle gasped covering her mouth in horror. The detective turned to them. The boys' eyes wide with fear.

"I take it that's your friend," he said.

"Yes that's her," said Mangle.

The detective closed his notebook and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper from it. He walked over and handed it to Mangle. She took and stared down at it confused.

"I'm afraid that it is beyond us," he said, "the military has put out a bulletin on four animatronics that escaped their labs east of here. I believe they must've taken your friend since she had seen them. That number is to reach an officer of the military and a real good friend of mine. Contact him and he'll handle the case."

"You sure there isn't anything you can," Fred asked.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do," said the detective, "but I'm sure that he'll help you, he's good at his job."

"Thank you so much," said Mangle, "we'll contact him right away."

"Good luck on locating your missing friend, I'll help you anyway I can."

#

The commander was a small man with gray hair that was falling out on the top of his head. Mangle and the boys sat on the couch. They had contacted him when they got home. The commander studied his notes.

"You sure that was your friend," he asked.

"The description matched her to a tee," said TB.

"Then she might dead already," said the commander.

"WHAT?!" they cried out.

"Those four animatronics are dangerous," he explained, "they killed everyone in the lab. I'm sure that your friend was ripped apart by them at this time. We may find her in pieces."

Mangle cried into her hands. TB wrapped his arm around her for comfort. Fred shot up from his feet and glared down at the commander.

"This that all you can say," he shouted, "maybe she's alive still!"

"Not likely."

"No, it can't be true," said Mangle, "it just can't."

"I'm sorry but we'll recovery what's left of the body."

He stood up and walked out the door. Fred removed his hat and held it over his heart. Mangle cried into TB"s chest. TB's ears drooped to the side of his head. Fred looked over at his friends then looked away.

#

Mangle was on auto pilot the next day. There was a good chance that her best friend was dead. Mangle couldn't believe it. She didn't eat anything all day. TB and Fred just sat there on the couch sad. The atmosphere was filled with sorrow. TB sat there with his head resting on his chin. Fred kept looking at the article that had been posted about Chi's disappearance. Mangle sat down and looked out at the TV that was off.

She looked over at boys. She sighed sadly. Fred looked up and slammed his fist onto the table. Mangle and TB looked up at him.

"I can't accept that she's dead," he said.

"But what can we do," TB asked.

"He's right, we don't know where to look," said Mangle.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her," said Fred, "are you two with me?"

"Yeah," said TB, "and who knows maybe she's hiding out somewhere trying get her way back to us right now."

"Well then I'm in," said Mangle, "I can't sit by while my best friend is in danger."

"Then it's settled," said Fred, "we'll look for her tonight and we won't stop until we find her safe and unharmed."

They jumped up to their feet and high fived. They had a plan to find their friend but little did they know was that their friend was safe and unharmed in fact she was better than that; she had finally found her one true love and she was with him at this very moment.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 9, butting romantic

#

Chi and the others had being traveling for two months now and during that time she was beginning to develop toward Bonnie. She walked behind them. They didn't need to tie her up now of course they didn't know that Bonnie was the reason. She watched as they began to climb up a cliff face. She slowly began to climb up after them. Bonnie looked down at her. He had kept his eyes on her during these two months.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…."

She lost her footing and was falling but Bonnie reached out and grabbed her wrist. She blushed as she looked up at him. He pulled her up to where she was beside him.

"Be careful," he said.

"Yeah thanks for that," she replied.

He nodded and helped her climb up. They reached the top where the others were waiting for them. Bonnie noticed the way his friends were staring at him.

"What," he said.

"Oh nothing," said Chica with a giggle.

"You dog," said Foxy jabbing him with his elbow.

"Hey," Freddy called, "let's get going."

They followed behind him. Chi kept peace with Bonnie. They walked through trees. Bonnie pushed back branches allowing her to go through. She blushed as he did this. She smiled and walked through. He followed right behind her.

"Hey Captain," Foxy called, "it's getting hard to see let's stop and find another way."

"Alright, Bonnie bring the map here."

Bonnie pulled out the map from his bag and walked over to Freddy. The five of them gathered around looking at the map. Chi blushed as her brushed against Bonnie's. Freddy moved his finger along the map.

"Hm, there is a stream here," he said, "we could stop for water."

"Good, I can go for a drink," said Chica.

"Hey Bon, how much water do we have left?"

"Not much," said Bonnie showing them the canteens.

They headed for the stream and found a good place to stop. Chi sat down onto a rock. Bonnie filled up the canteens and threw them at his friends. He then walked over and handed her the remaining canteen.

"What about you," she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said, "we can share."

She blushed at the thought; it was like a kiss. She took a sip and handed it to him. He took a sip and handed it back to her. They shared the canteen. The others watched them smiling. Bonnie was so clueless at times.

Bonnie sat down beside her after refilling the canteen and held out. She was fine and lightly pushed his hand away. He nodded and put it back. She watched him as he put the canteen away. Foxy threw his at him. Bonnie caught it in his hand without even looking. He stuffed the other canteens into his bag.

"It's getting dark," said Freddy, "Bonnie, Foxy, go gather some fire wood."

"Actually why don't Chi go with Bon," said Foxy.

Chi's face turned a bright red. Alone with Bonnie would be a dream come true. Bonnie just glared at him. Chica backed up Foxy's suggestion. Bonnie was surprised that at the fact that Freddy actually agreed. He blushed then stood up and held out his hand to her. She blushed and took his hand. They walked into the woods.

Bonnie began to gather up sticks that he found on the forest floor. Chi gathered up some sticks too. They paused as their hands went for the same stick. They jerked back blushing. Bonnie lightly kicked the stick toward her. She picked it up still blushing.

"It's sure is nice out here," she said.

"Y-yeah," he replied, "I'm glad that I can enjoy it with you."

He realized what he said and blushed. He looked over to see her blushing too. He slapped his forehead. Why was he doing this? He knew that it was dangerous for her to be around him. He couldn't help himself when it came to her.

"Forget I said anything," he said quickly.

"Oh okay," she said sadly.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He turned to look at her still blushing. He didn't mean to make her upset. Chi walked passed him. He reached out and grabbed her hands. She turned around to look at him. He stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she replied, "I know that it's dangerous to be around you but…."

"But what?"

"N-never mind, just forget it."

He sighed and walked behind her. They kept walking as the awkwardness between growing stronger.

#

Bonnie laid there looking up at the sky. The sun had just risen and he was back to his old self again. Chi was lying right next to him as she slept. He jolted up then looked down at her. She looked so beautiful while she slept. He heard a noise and looked up. Foxy and Freddy stood there watching them. He got up to his feet and walked toward them.

Chica was asleep at Freddy's feet. Freddy and Foxy just watched him. Freddy put a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie looked at him.

"You okay," Freddy asked.

"What do you think," Bonnie hissed.

"That bad huh," said Foxy.

"Yeah no kidding Foxy."

"Bonnie, we've been talking," said Freddy.

"And?"

"We that Chi should return home."

"Wait what," Bonnie cried, "but I thought that…."

"She has proven that we can trust her."

"And what would happen if they come after her? They could use her to get to us."

"We'll be long gone by then."

"I don't think that a good idea."

"What do you think we should do," Foxy asked.

"I'm sure that her friends are worried sick," said Freddy, "we got to take her home."

Bonnie made a fist. Over these two months he had developed feelings for Chi and if he had to let her go for her safely then he had no choice.

"Chica agrees with this?"

"It was my idea," said Chica sitting up.

"Bonnie, I know that you have developed feelings for her but it's time to let her go."

Bonnie looked over his shoulder her and sighed. He walked over and lightly touched her cheek gently. He turned to the others.

"Okay," he said, "but let's her sleep a little more before we wake her."

They nodded. Bonnie looked down at her again. He knew that it'll hurt but it was to keep her safe from his beast.

#

Chi laid there listening to the others talking. She closed her eyes as Bonnie walked over to her and brushed her cheek with his hand. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She was going to see her friends again and she was going home but at a price. She would never see Bonnie again. Her heart broke in two. She didn't want to say goodbye. She heard the others walk away. She over her shoulder to see Bonnie standing there shaking his fist in rage. She reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked over his shoulder.

"Chi…."

She could hear the sorrow in his voice. She sat up and stared at him. Bonnie pulled his hand away and walked into the woods. She got up and ran after him. She found him sitting on a rock. He was depressed. She could feel a sharp pain in her chest.

"Bonnie," she whispered.

He looked up at her then looked away. She ran toward him and leapt into his arms. She caught him off guard to the point where they fell onto the ground. She pressed her beak against his mouth. His eyes widened in shock. He could feel tears running down her face. He wiped away a tear. He hated seeing her so upset.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her beak softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

"Please don't send me away. I want to be with you."

"But, what about your friends?"

"I want to see them too but I don't want to leave you."

He touched her cheek. She looked into his eyes. He let out a sigh. He didn't want to let her go but he knew that he had to. He was a killer; a machine used to tear apart his prey. What life could he give her? She was much better with her friends than him.

"You have to go back," he said, "it's not safe with me. I can't give you the life you deserve."

"I don't care," she replied, "all I want is you."

"Chi…."

She put a finger to his mouth. He stared at her. She kissed him again this time harder. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He could hear his nightmare form roaring out in his ear. It was clear that it didn't want to let her go too.

 _We have to, it's for the best. We can't give her a real life._

 _ **You are weak, you will lose her but I can keep her safe.**_

"Bonnie…"

He snapped back to reality. He looked at her. She kissed him again and placed her head onto his chest. He sighed and placed his fingers under her chin making her look up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her hard.

#

They had reached a nearby town. Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie wore disguises. Chi walked beside Bonnie holding his hand. She looked around noticing that people were staring at them. She didn't know until she saw an article with a picture of her that had been taken during the summer. She was on the beach smiling at the camera. Mangle had taken that picture with her new camera. She stood there shaking.

#

#

Born 10, trouble finds you

#

"Chi," a voice called.

She turned to see Bonnie standing there. He was worried. She leapt into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Look."

Bonnie looked up to see the picture and swore under his breath. She knew that people recognized her from the photo.

"Freddy, got trouble," Bonnie called out.

The others turned. Bonnie picked up the article and showed it to them. The others froze in fear. They looked at Chi; who was hanging onto Bonnie's arm.

"What should we do," Chica asked.

"We get out of here now," Freddy replied, "Bonnie, you carry Chi. We can't afford for anyone to call the military."

Bonnie lifted Chi into his arms and ran off. The others ran after him. People cried out as they recognized Chi's face.

"Hey stop," a man shouted.

"Call the police," a woman cried.

"Damn it," Bonnie swore.

 _Hey I know you can hear me. Give me a push we need to protect Chi._

He launched up onto the roof with Chi still in his arms. Freddy and the others leapt up after them. They landed onto the roof and ran from roof to roof. Cop cars could be heard from a mile away. Bonnie swore under his breath and pushed off the roof.

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "Get Chi out of the city and we'll deal with the cops."

Bonnie shot through the air and landed onto the fire escape of a nearby building. He ran up the fire escape at high speed.

"Bonnie," Chi cried.

"Don't worry Chi," he said, "I got you."

He shot up into the air and could hear copters behind them. He looked over his shoulder and swore loudly. Chi held onto him tightly. Bonnie ran for the woods with the copters behind them. He jumped down onto the ground sidling toward the edge of the forest. The copters were now just above them. Bonnie got up to his feet as a copter began land. The door opened and a man stepped out with solders on either side of him.

"Well, well, this is a surprise," said the man, "you haven't killed the girl yet."

"Who are you," Bonnie growled.

"Someone who will bring you and your friends in for the crimes you've committed."

"You mean for what we were programmed to do," Bonnie hissed, "by you people."

"Now, now, um Bonnie right," said the man, "I just want to help you. I can have it so that you don't have to worry about becoming that beast again."

"I don't trust you."

"Now really Bonnie, you can't trust me? After all I'm the reason that you are alive in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Who was it that ordered Tom to make you and your friends?"

"You're…you're lying!"

"Am I?"

Bonnie began to shake with rage. He set Chi down onto the ground and charged at him. Chi called out his name as the solders began to start shooting. Bonnie dodged the buttes as they came flying toward him. He swung his fist at the man.

"You're dead!"

The man pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Bonnie froze as a shock ran through his body. He cried out in pain.

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie fell onto the ground. The man walked toward him. Bonnie looked up at him. The man looked at him then at Chi.

"Why haven't you killed her yet," he wandered.

"Bastard…."

"Never mind, take the girl; I'm sure that her friends would be happy to see her."

A solder stepped toward Chi. Bonnie tried to move but was shocked again. He bared his teeth at the man. The man knelt down at his side.

"You are an interesting one boy."

"Damn you…."

"BONNIE!"

He looked over to see Chi bring dragged by the solder. She was fighting to get to him. She was reaching out for him. Bonnie reached for her as he felt his heart pounding faster and faster. The man held up the remote and went to press the button again.

 _ **You are weak but I can help you just give me your body and I'll save her.**_

 _I don't care what you say but right now I'll do anything to save her._

He let out a cry and his body began jerk back and forth as he shifted. The man's eyes widened as he began to transform. According to the reports the change should only happen at night but yet here it was happening.

"BONNIE!" Chi cried out.

He stood up growling before running toward the solder. The man went for the button but he felt a fist in his back. He fell onto the ground. He looked up to see Freddy and the others standing behind him.

"You made a big mistake," said Freddy.

Foxy stomped on the remote crashing it. Bonnie roared out and ripped the solder away from Chi. He held up the solder to his face and roared. The solder had dropped his gun onto the ground. Bonnie went to rip off his head.

"Stop," Chi cried.

He froze. She ran toward him wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her growling softly.

"Stop please," she said, "no more killing."

Bonnie set the solder down onto the ground and turned to her. He wrapped his arms her as he turned back to normal. She looked up at his face. He placed his forehead against hers. She stared into his eyes. The solder crawled toward his gun but cried out as Chica stepped onto his hand. She picked up the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Chica wait," Chi cried, "If you shot him then you're only proofing them that you should be destroyed. Don't do it please."

Chica looked at her then at the solder. She pulled the gun down pointing it down to the ground. Chi sighed with relief. Chica brought the gun over her head and slammed into his tempo knocking him out. She used her knee to break the gun in half.

"Deserve ya right," Chica hissed.

"Bonnie, Chica," Freddy called, "let's get out of here."

Bonnie picked Chi up into his arms and ran off after Chica. They meet up with Freddy and Foxy. They took off for the woods leaving the solders lying there.

#

Bonnie looked at the article that he took off the wall when they were in town a few days ago. Chi slept beside him. They had stopped to make camp. Freddy walked over to him. Bonnie looked up at him. Foxy and Chica joined them.

"We should take her home now," said Foxy.

"We should be a bit more careful now," said Freddy.

"It's a good picture of her," said Bonnie, "I love her smile."

"Well, of course you would," said Chica as he handed her the article.

"I do agree with you though. She does seem to be enjoying herself."

"What should we now," Foxy asked.

"Well, before we left town," said Freddy, "I got one of those disposable phones."

"Okay, what for Freddy," Chica asked.

"I figured that Chi could call her friends letting them know that she's alright."

"You sure that is a good idea," Bonnie asked.

"Well, according to this article," said Chica, "they believe that she's dead but after what happened I'm sure that her friends would hear it soon."

"I guess that does make since," said Foxy.

"That could draw more attention onto us," said Bonnie.

"I know but I'm sure a new article will be printed revealing that she is alive."

Bonnie sighed knowing that Freddy was right. He looked down at Chi again. He stroked her cheek. She snuggled closer to him.

"Hey guys the sun is coming down now," said Foxy, "we should be ready."

Freddy handed Bonnie the disposable phone to put in his bag. Their bodies began to jerk as the change took form. They roared out as they completed the change. Foxy, Chica and Freddy ran into the woods leaving Bonnie alone with Chi.

Chi moved and opened her eyes. She looked over and smiled at him. Bonnie looked down at her. She sat up and stretched out her arms. She moved closer to him and placed her head onto his shoulder. He sat there letting her.

"This is nice," she said.

He purred happily making her giggle. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it. He squeezed her back. She kissed his cheek. He turned to look at her. She wrapped her other arm around him and kissed his mouth. He purred before returning the kiss. They pulled away when they heard Freddy roaring into the air.

"They're out hunting aren't they," she said.

He nodded and wrapped his arm on her shoulders. She smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder. Foxy came back dragging a deer corpse behind him with Freddy and Chica behind him. He threw the corpse at the fire. Freddy and Chica began to eat the corpse while Freddy growled at the others. Bonnie stood up and disappeared into the woods. Chi sat there watching them feed. Foxy was able to feed and joined in.

The others hadn't tried to her kill since they learned that Bonnie claimed her as his mate. They protected her like she was one of their own. She sat that looking at the stars. She heard the sound Bonnie coming back with another deer corpse just for them. She looked to see him walking toward her. She smiled at him. He walked to her and set the corpse down in front of her. He sat down beside and dug into the corpse.

She had gotten use to eating animal fresh every night. Bonnie always took good care of her even in his nightmare state. He made sure that she had enough food and enough water. He acted like a wolf caring for his mate. Foxy snarled at him then went back to his meal. Bonnie put some of the meat onto the fire for her and he ate the rest raw.

She ate the cooked meat and looked over at him. Bonnie popped up with blood on his mouth. She giggled and wiped his mouth.

"You always make a mess when you eat," she said, "it's cute."

He purred as she wiped his mouth. She smiled. She had gotten use to this. She didn't mine it either. Chica roared out at the moon followed by the boys.

#

They continued walking until they found some shade. It so hot that if they human they would sweating. Chi sat down by Bonnie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her tempo. She smiled and kissed his mouth.

"Chi," said Freddy.

She looked over at him. She had learned that Freddy was the leader and she followed his orders. He always gave them orders to keep themselves safe.

"I think you should call your friends."

"How, I dropped my phone," she asked.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie reached into his bag and pulled out the disposable phone and handed to her. She looked at it then at Freddy.

"Once you're finished throw it into the river."

"You should that this is a good idea?"

"Your friends would have learned that you are alive so I think if they hear from you it might make it easier on them."

"Freddy, once I call them; they'll come looking for me."

"They won't be able to find us."

She sighed and looked at Bonnie. He gestured for her to go ahead. She started dialing a number knowing who she should call. She held the phone to her ear and waited for the person to answer. She heard someone picking up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mangle, it's me."

"CHI?!"

"Yeah, it's me hi how are you?"

"You've been missing for months and that's the best you can say?"

"Right sorry so how are things? Are the boys causing trouble?"

"They're fine do you want to talk them?"

"You have me a speaker don't you?"

"FRED! TB! COME HERE CHI IS ON THE PHONE!"

She could hear the boys running into the room. She wondered if Mangle was in her room or in the living room. She smiled as she imagined her friends running into the living room. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. She kissed him as Mangle called her attention to the phone.

"Chi is that you," TB asked.

"Where are you," Fred asked.

"Hey boys what's up?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you're coming home."

She leaned against Bonnie. He wrapped his arm around her waist. There was no way that she was leaving him behind.

"Sorry guys but I'm not coming home just yet."

"What are you talking about," Mangle cried, "You have to come home; we're worried about you."

"I'm fine guys well better than fine. I'm really happy and I don't plan on coming back for a while."

Bonnie looked at her. Freddy walked away to let her talk to her friends. She looked up at him. He looked back at her.

"You don't have to stay," he said, "You don't have to stay with us anymore."

She kissed his cheek then moved to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, "I love you and I belong here with you."

"Chi," Fred called, "answer us."

"Right sorry about that," she replied.

"You should come home," said TB, "it's not the same without you."

She stroked Bonnie's cheek. He was her reason for being; she couldn't just leave him. Bonnie meant the world to her. Bonnie stared into her eyes before he kissed the top of her head. Chi went back to the conversation with her friends.

"I should go," she said, "I got to get moving soon."

"Chi wait," Mangle cried, "don't go, please tell us where you are. We'll come get you."

"I'm fine really in fact I'm better than fine."

Bonnie smiled as he chuckled. She smiled at him. She snuggled into his chest. Bonnie placed his head on top of her head.

"What are you talking about," Fred asked, "that doesn't answer our question."

"Sorry guys, I just called to let you guys know that I'm fine and safe. Goodbye I love you guys."

"Wait Chi…."

She hung up on them. She stood up and threw the phone into the river like Freddy had said. Bonnie walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay," he asked.

"Well, they know that I'm fine," she replied, "I do mess them but I can't leave you."

"You know Chi that you don't have to stay with me."

"I chose to stay, I love you so much. I can't stay leaving you."

"I love you too and I want you to be happy."

She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned upwards and kissed his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss.

#

Born 11, night of love

#

Chica and Foxy were scooting out the east and west side of the forest nearby the cave where they had been staying. The rain came down hard. Freddy had gone to check the north while Bonnie took south. Chi sat there waiting for them to return. She was hoping that Bonnie would be back soon. She looked out the cave mouth. She kept waiting for Bonnie walk toward the cave. She sat down by the fire that Bonnie had lift for her.

He always was taking such good care of her. She felt so loved with him. Freddy and the others would take care of her too but not like Bonnie did. She heard footsteps coming toward the cave. She quickly grabbed a flashlight and shined into the mouth of the cave. Bonnie walked into the cave swollen wet. She smiled at him. He shook his head trying to get the water off. She cried out as he splashed her.

"Oops sorry," he replied.

"It's coming down really hard out there," she said.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "any foot prints that were made by us would be washed away by now."

"I think you're right, where are the others?"

"They should be on their way back soon."

He sat beside her. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe him off. She felt her body getting hot. She had been feeling this way for a while now ever since she first saw him. She found it harder to ignore it with every moment they shared together. She looked at his face. He's so handsome well at least to her; he was. She kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back.

They ended up lying onto the ground where he was on top. They deepened the kiss. She felt his hands roaming over her body. She could hear him breathing heavily. She moaned with pleasure as his hand rubbed her thigh. He placed his hands onto the ground on either side of her and pushed off into the air. His back hit the cave wall behind him. He was still breathing heavy trying to calm down. She sat up and looked at him.

"Bonnie?"

"I can't afford to lose control," he replied trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on here," a voice asked.

They turned to see the others standing there. Chi sighed sadly and looked over at him before getting up to her feet.

"Nothing," said Bonnie.

"I think if we stayed out a little later," said Chica, "we have walked in on some love making."

"Shut up Chica," said Bonnie.

Freddy looked at her making her stop laughing. Foxy covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laugher but stopped when Freddy looked at him.

"Nothing happened," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "its stops raining so go with Foxy and gather up some fire wood."

Bonnie and Foxy walked out of the cave. Freddy sighed and went further into the cave to use the restroom. Chica sat down beside Chi.

"So," She said, "What was going on here?"

"Nothing," Chi replied.

"You look disappointed."

"I guess that I want Bonnie to make love to me but he's afraid."

"I get that," said Chica, "I'm afraid to do it with Freddy. You have to remember we aren't normal. We are much stronger than any other animatronics out there. Bonnie just doesn't want to hurt you."

Chi knew that but still; she had been wanting for this a while. Bonnie was so attractive that she couldn't help herself. She had been dreaming about it for a few nights now. Chica patted her shoulder. She looked over at her.

"Just give it time," she said, "Bonnie is shy so I'm sure that he'll need some time."

"Okay."

#

"You seriously just stopped it right there," Foxy asked.

"What would you do," Bonnie replied.

"I would've taken her right then and there."

"You're a pervert."

"Think about it; an attractive girl is throwing herself at you and how do you reply?"

"Again you're a pervert."

"Hey if it was me I would make love to her. Chi is cute and very attractive; to be honest I'm surprised that you two haven't done it earlier or maybe in your nightmare form."

"Shut up."

"Hey Bon you should be grateful that she's even willingly give her body to you."

Bonnie hit him with a log that he found. Foxy cried out in pain. Bonnie didn't need to hear this. He knew that he screwed up. It wasn't like he didn't want to; he did but they were stronger than a normal animatronic. He could see himself doing some major damage to her if he got out of control. He knew she wanted it but how could he be sure that he wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't mind it but still he needed to be safety.

"Let's go," he said.

"Fine," Foxy growled.

#

Chi lied there as Freddy and Chica were sitting there chatting. They were talking sweetly to each other. Chi knew that it wouldn't be a problem for those two since they both were built the same but it was different with her and Bonnie.

"Hey we're back," Foxy called.

Chi sat up to see them walking into the cave. Bonnie set the wood down to the side while Foxy walked over to the fire. He started putting some wood into the fire. The flames grew as he added more. Bonnie stood up and walked over to her and sat down. She moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head onto his shoulder.

"It's wet out there," he said to Freddy, "I'm sure that we're leaving food prints out when we go out hunting tonight."

"You think so," said Freddy.

"Yeah," said Bonnie showing him his muddy foot.

"Okay, we'll be extra careful during the hunt tonight."

"Good luck to tell that to the nightmares," said Foxy leaning against the wall.

"He is right," said Chica, "we can't control them."

"Okay, okay, I get the point," said Freddy.

"We could walk backwards," said Bonnie, "I heard that could work."

"We also walk in our own foot prints," Foxy added.

"It doesn't matter what we do as long as we keep hidden."

#

The moon gave off a dimly lit glow. Chi sat there waiting for them to get back from the hunt. She leaned against the cave wall. She looked up at the sky. She let out a sigh. She stood up and stepped outside. She looked around before walking down a trail. She wasn't going to be out long. She walked until she heard a roar echoing off the trees.

She followed it and saw Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie running down a herd of deer. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica stood there waiting for them. Foxy leapt up into the air and landed in front of the herd. The herd stopped in their tracks. Freddy and Chica appeared onto either side of the herd while Bonnie stood behind the herd.

A buck went at Bonnie; who caught its horns in his hand. The buck flew its legs into the air and kicked him in the chest. He fell onto the muddy ground. Chi gasped covering her beak in horror. The buck leapt up but Bonnie was quicker; he grabbed its leg and snapped it in two. The buck fell onto the ground. It tried kicking its remaining legs at him. The only thing that the buck was kicking was mud into the air.

Bonnie walked over to it and got down onto his knee and sliced its throat open; making blood poured out onto the mud. Chi looked to see Foxy holding a deer around the waist. The animal was kicking in the air. The animal cried out as Foxy broke its spine. The deer stopped and fell forward onto the ground. Foxy roared out to the moon. Freddy and Chica roared as well. Bonnie roared after them. Chi smiled.

She never seen how they hunted but she was glad to see how it was done. Bonnie stood up and picked up the corpse and threw over his shoulder. Foxy did the same with his kill. Freddy led the way back to the cave. Chi ran back hoping to beat them there. She saw that they were already there. She should've known that she couldn't out run them.

Bonnie walked toward her and checked her for injuries. She realized that he was worried about her. She grabbed his head and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just needed to stretch my legs."

He pulled her close and kissed her. She returned the kiss smiling. He brought her back to the cave. The others were waiting them. They stepped into the cave. Bonnie had already put some meat onto the fire for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He purred as she kissed. They sat down and he handed some cooked meat. She thanked him and took it. She ate the meat while he began to eat his share.

"Bonnie," she said.

He perked up and looked at her. She walked toward him and kissed his mouth. He purred as he kissed her back. The others were too busy eating to take notice. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned with pleasure as they kissed. It didn't matter which form it was kissing her it was her Bonnie all the same.

 _ **"Love,"**_ he said.

She didn't understand why he said that but it began clear later on. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her further down the cave. He came to a room in the cave that was hidden from sight and sent her down onto the ground. She looked up at him. He got down onto his hands and knees over her. She stared into his eyes. She placed her hand onto his arm.

"Bonnie?"

He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned as he kissed her hard. His hands began roam all over her body. She continued to moan as he touched her. She could feel her body burning up like her insides were on fire. He began to deepen the kiss. He started breathing heavily as he moved to her neck to her shoulder. She moaned as he rubbed her thigh.

"Bonnie," she gasped.

#

Chi woke up and found herself lying next to Bonnie. He was lying there asleep. She realized that it was morning since he was normal. She was on cloud nine after last night. Nightmare Bonnie was more than willingly to give her what she wanted so why couldn't he? She touched his cheek. She stared at his face and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"What happened last night," he asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that," she replied.

"He didn't," he groaned.

"He did."

"I'm so sorry, did he hurt you?"

"No, you don't need to apologize."

She kissed his chest. He blushed. She climbed on top of him and kissed his mouth. He reached up and touched her cheek.

"You enjoy it didn't you," he said.

"Of course," she replied.

He sighed and pulled her down to where their mouths were pressed together. She smiled as she kissed him. He returned the kissed. His hands roamed over her body. She moaned pleasure as he reached her thighs. He rolled them over to where he was over her.

"You want a turn with me, don't you," she said.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be the only one that gets a go with you," he replied.

"You're cute."

They kissed. He moved down her neck to her shoulders. She smiled dreamy as he kissed her body. She reached down and brought him up to kiss his mouth. They deepened the kiss. Their moans could be heard from the chamber.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she gasped.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 12, to find a friend

#

After that phone call; Mangle was more than determined to find her best friend. She was packing the last of her things. She wasn't going to let anything stop her. Chi was out there and she was alive. She didn't know what waiting for her but Mangle knew that she had to go. She zipped up her bag as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and the boys came in with their own bags over their shoulders. She turned to look at them. They all had decided to go looking for their friend now that they knew that they were right. Mangle threw her bag over her shoulders.

"You ready," Fred asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "let's go find her."

"Right," said TB, "I didn't hear that someone spotted her in a small a few days ago. Let's go there first."

"I got the tickets," said Fred, "let's start heading out. Mangle do you have the picture?"

Mangle nodded holding out the photo that they were going to use on their journey. They walked out the door and locked. They didn't know how long but all they know was they were going to be gone for a while. They made their way to bus stop that would take them to the train station. They waited for a good four minutes for the bus to show. They climbed aboard and sat down by the door. the bus drove down the road. Mangle had made sure that they got the best route to the town.

"What do you think she meant by saying that she can't come home yet," TB asked.

"I don't know," said Fred," but I'm sure it has something to do with the people that kidnapped her."

Mangle stared down at the photo that she held in her hands. She finally had a lead on her best friend's whereabouts.

 _Hold on Chi, we're coming for you._

#

The train was about to leave when they arrived. TB jumped up and stopped the doors from closing. Fred and Mangle jumped in. TB pulled back letting the doors close behind him. They sighed with relief. They found empty seats and sat down.

"That was close," said Fred.

"Yeah, nice work TB," said Mangle.

"Thanks," TB replied.

"Hey," said a voice.

They looked to see a sitting there with an eye patch over his eye. Mangle recognized the man from a few months ago.

"Hey you were with the general," she said.

"Hey I was," said the man.

"You didn't have the eye patch then," said TB, "so, what happened to you."

"This was done by a damn brown bear animatronic."

"Did you see our friend," Mangle.

"Yeah, I did. She was being carried by a purple rabbit."

"How did she look to you," Fred asked.

"Terrified."

Mangle covered her mouth as she gasped. She knew that Chi would be afraid. The man leaned forward and stared at them.

"You're going after her, aren't ya?"

"Of course," said Fred.

"Why wouldn't we," TB asked.

"She's our friend," Mangle cried.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya but those bastards are strong, too strong. You won't stand a chance against them. You will die if you go after them."

"We have to try," said Mangle determined, "she's my best friend, she would do the same thing for me."

"That's right," said Fred, "we would do same for each other."

"I can respect that but still they're long gone by now. They move pretty fast and after that heavy rain in the area there aren't any tracks left."

"We still have to try," said Mangle, "no matter what."

The boys nodded. The man smiled and leaned back just stared at them. He knew that it was their death wish but he could respect their decision.

#

"Have you seen this girl," Mangle asked.

"Yeah, I saw her," said the man, "she was clinging to a purple rabbit."

"I saw her too," said the woman, "she was crying into that purple rabbit's chest. They seemed close to me."

"Close," TB asked.

"Well it seemed like they were a couple or something."

"That's not possible," said Fred, "Chi never showed interest in relationships like that."

"Well, I saw that purple rabbit running with her in his arms," said another woman.

"Where did they go," Mangle asked.

The woman pointed in the direction. Mangle thanked her as they walked down that way. They walked until Fred froze in his tracks causing TB and Mangle to bump into his back.

"Fred why did you stop," Mangle asked.

Fred pointed to several blood stains in the streets. Mangle gasped in horror while TB's eyes widened in horror.

"Did they do this," Mangle asked.

"If they did this then imagine what they could be doing to poor Chi," said TB.

"Don't talk like that," Mangle shouted.

"They could be doing worst things to her," said Fred.

"Not you too, Fred," Mangle cried.

"Look at this Mangle, if they're capable of doing this imagine how they're treating Chi right now."

Mangle looked down sadly. She made a fist. Her best friend could be tortured right now. She bared her teeth as she growled.

"Well, one thing is for sure," said Fred, "we're close very."

"Yeah," said TB, "she's out there somewhere."

"Chi…."

#

#

Born 13, day out

#

"Bonnie, come here will you," Freddy called.

Bonnie woke up beside Chi. it had been four days since they made love and he was very affect to her these days. He looked down at her and smiled. She had her head and hand on his chest. He carefully and gently moved her so he could get up. He got up to his feet and walked over to Freddy.

"What is it Freddy," he asked.

Freddy pointed to the cavern down below. Bonnie stared down at it. Freddy leaned against the wall. Bonnie studied it for a moment before looking at Freddy.

"It's a long drop," he said.

"I know," Freddy replied, "can you find us any way out of the cave?"

"Sure, I think I can."

"Good, I'll leave it to you then."

They had decided to use the cave to travel since they couldn't travel outside without making any foot prints in the mud. Bonnie had been lucky when it came to find a safe path through the cave so far. Bonnie looked around but couldn't see another way through cavern.

"We may need to find any way," he said.

"If you say so," said Freddy.

"Hey Freddy I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About Chi…"

"What about her?"

"You said that she could go home but yet she refuses to leave. So, why don't we just take her there ourselves?"

"Let me ask you this Bonnie; if we do take her home would you be the same again?"

"Huh?"

"I've seen how you and her are. I know that you love her and that you want the best of her but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Can you forget her that easily?"

No he couldn't; he love Chi more than anything. He was willingly to send her home to protect her even if that hurt him. Freddy patted his shoulder.

"Bonnie, you need her as much she needs you. Just think about it will you?"

He walked off leaving Bonnie to think. Bonnie let out a sigh and walked back. Of course, he would never forget her. Chi had changed him in a way he never thought possible. He was afraid of himself but with her it he felt like there was nothing to fear. He entered the room where the others were. Chica and Chi were talking while Foxy and Freddy were thinking of another out of the cave. Bonnie looked over at Chi. Every time he looked at her it was like the very first time he saw her. He couldn't understand why she chose him.

"We should take this way," said Foxy pointing to the map.

"We know that the cavern is here," said Freddy.

"How is it going," Chica asked.

"We're still thinking," said Freddy.

Bonnie looked over at a path to the side of him. He held out his hand and felt the wind hit his hand. He walked down the path and kept his hand out until it touched the wall that was cutting off his path. He nodded and looked over his shoulder back to where the others were.

"Foxy get over here," he called out, "I need your help with this."

The others came running down the path he went. He gestured to the wall in front of him. Freddy walked over and felt the wind hit his face. He looked at Bonnie and nodded.

"Foxy, Bonnie, break it down," he ordered.

Freddy stepped back letting Foxy walk up beside Bonnie, they looked at each other and nodded. They held up their fists and punched the wall. The wall began to crack and fall apart revealing a large opening. They stepped out into clearing that led into a small town.

"Nice work Bonnie," said Freddy patting his back.

Chi kissed his cheek. Bonnie blushed. Foxy and Chica bumped his back. He glared at them annoyed. He looked down at the town.

"Well, we get our disguises," said Freddy, "We may need to stack up on supplies."

Bonnie pulled out their disguises and handed them out. He pulled out an extra disguise and handed it to Chi.

"You might be recognized," he said.

"Right," she replied taking it from him.

#

"This seems to be like a good spot to stay for a while," said Freddy.

They had found an abandon building at the edge of town. Bonnie put the bag down onto the floor. Foxy revealed his hat and set down onto a table.

"So, what now," Foxy asked.

"Bonnie, go into town and get some supplies," Freddy ordered.

"You got it boss," Bonnie replied.

"I'll come too," said Chi.

Chica just smiled at her. Freddy didn't really care as long as they got the supplies. Bonnie grabbed a list that Chica had given him.

"Remember," she said, "you get everything on that list."

"Right," said Bonnie, "let's go Chi."

#

It had been a while since Chi was back in civilize again but she didn't mind that. They walked down the street keeping themselves hidden. They found several things on their list. Of course they had to be careful on how got things.

"Is that everything," Chi asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, "I think we can head back now."

"Okay."

They headed back to where the others were waiting. Bonnie froze and held up his arm out. Chi stopped and looked over his shoulder. There was a police blockage up ahead.

"What should we do," she asked.

"We'll have to stick to the alley," he said.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the alley. They disappeared into the shadows. Chi saw why there was a blockage. A man was holding the local bank. Bonnie stood there beside her. He knew that she wanted to help but she wouldn't risk them drawing attention onto themselves.

"Should we get going," she asked.

"Hold on," he said.

"You know we can't."

He sighed and gripped her hand tightly. They crept passed the blockage but they were cut off by a stray dog. It growled at them. Bonnie stood in front of her protectively. The dog walked toward them baring its teeth at them. Bonnie stood there glaring at it. The dog barked but Bonnie just stared at it. The dog took a step forward. Bonnie let a low growl escape his throat. The dog whined and backed away. Chi stood there watching the whole thing.

The dog raised its leg but stopped as Bonnie glared at it. The dog yelped and ran off. Chi walked beside him. Bonnie's eyes had changed to Nightmare Bonnie's eyes.

"Bonnie," she called.

He blinked and his eyes were normal. He looked at her. She grabbed his hand. He let out a sigh. They stood there hearing the police demanding the men inside the bank to come out with their hands up.

"Are you alright, your eyes changed a moment ago."

"Yeah," he replied, "it's just sometimes…"

"He surfaces?"

"Yeah."

"We should keep moving before the others come looking for us."

"Right, let's go."

They walked down the alley and came out from the other side of the blockage. Bonnie looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one had saw them. They kept walking down the sidewalk. Bonnie stopped when he sensed danger behind them. Chi looked at him. Bonnie looked over his shoulder. A man came out a gun in his hand.

"Hey there," he said giving them a friendly smile.

Bonnie just glared at him. Chi turned to see him standing there. She looked over at Bonnie then back at the man. The man held up his gun to them.

"Give me everything you got," he demanded.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie let go of her hand and walked toward the man. The man stared into his eyes. Chi watched as fear washed over the man as Bonnie's eyes changed once again. She ran toward them and grabbed his wrist. The man began to back away. Bonnie reached out his hand for the man. The man's back hit the wall. Bonnie bared his teeth at him.

 _ **"You made a big mistake,"**_ he said.

That was Nightmare Bonnie's voice! Chi squeezed his hand. Bonnie turned to look at her. She shook her head at him.

"No, it's not worth it," she said, "stay hidden remember."

Bonnie blinked again and his eyes returned to their normal color. Chi pulled him along leaving the man standing there shaking.

"That was close," she said.

Bonnie held his head; that was twice that Nightmare Bonnie surfaced. He had felt threatened and Nightmare Bonnie had nearly taken over. He wasn't feeling threaten for his own life but more for hers. Nightmare Bonnie must've threatened too and tried to protect her.

"Bonnie, what was that about," she asked.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong."

How could he tell her that? He knew that like him; Nightmare Bonnie was very protective of her. She was his whole world and his mate. He could feel his animal instincts going wild with the urge to protect her from harm. He sighed and touched her cheek. She placed her hand on his.

"I guess that he just wants to protect you," he replied, "we both can agree that we both want to protect you."

She looked into his eyes. She knew the truth; both halves were protective and she didn't mind it. She loves him; both halves of him. The beast and the man they were both the same; the man she loves. They kissed wrapping their arms around each other.

"I know," she whispered, "I know that you will do anything to protect me from harm."

They kissed again this time longer, harder, faster and more heated. They pulled away to catch their breath. Bonnie couldn't allow this to happen where people could see them. He picked her up into his arms and carried her into an empty building. He walked further until he found a darkly lit room. He walked to a table and gently set her down.

She stared up at him smiling. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she returned the kiss. Her body began to ache for his touch. She moaned as he began to have his hands roam her body. He climbed onto the table over her and deepened the kiss. She moaned his name as he moved his mouth down her neck to her shoulders. She moaned again as he rubbed her thighs. He looked into her eyes with hunger that she realized from their last session.

#

"We should get back to the others," she said.

"Yeah," he said kissing her cheek.

They were lying on the floor now. Chi looked around the room. They had made a mess in the process. She blushed as the images came to her. She really enjoyed herself. Bonnie sat up and stood to his feet. She sat up and stretched up her arms. He held out his hand to her. She smiled as she took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet.

"We should head back," he said.

She nodded smiling. They exited the building and kept walking down the sidewalk. They stopped in front of a café as they remained hidden by the crowd. Chi remembered sitting at the café with her friends drinking smoothes. She smiled at the memory. She did miss them but she couldn't bring herself to leave Bonnie's side. Bonnie noticed her face.

"What's up," he asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering something," she replied.

"Oh."

He looked away. He had been feeling bad for taking her away from her friends but he did enjoy having her around him. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied, "it's just…."

"Don't feel bad," she said, "I'm glad things happened the way they did."

"Me too but still, I can't help but feel responsible for taking you away from your friends."

She touched his cheek. He turned to look into her eyes. He could get lost them forever. She placed her forehead against his.

"Do you regret us," she asked.

"No, I don't."

"Then don't worry about it. I love you and I chose to stay with you. I chose you."

He wasn't worried about that; he knew that she would chose him but still he knew how dangerous it could be with him. He just wanted her safe and out of harm's way. He remembered what Freddy had said back in the cave.

 _If we take her home would you be the same again? Can you forget her so easily?_

He knew that answer. He couldn't forget her and he wouldn't be the same again. He was so sure that Nightmare Bonnie would hunt her down and take her away. Nightmare Bonnie always acted out on his feelings toward her. He came back to reality as she wrapped her arms around his. He looked down at her. She kissed his cheek passionately.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

#

"What took you so long," Freddy asked.

"Sorry lost track of time," Bonnie replied handing Chica the bags of supplies.

"Were you seen," Freddy asked.

"We almost got robbed," Chi replied helping Chica.

"WHAT?!" Chica cried.

"Bonnie scared him off," Chi explained.

"Bonnie, you didn't do you," Freddy asked.

"No, Chi stopped me," Bonnie explained.

"Other than that, no one else saw you," Foxy asked.

"Other than that no one saw us," Bonnie answered.

"Good," said Freddy.

"Hey Cap," said Foxy, "the sun is coming down."

"Okay, we're head for the woods," said Freddy, "Chi, you wait here for us to come back."

"You sure," Chi asked.

"I know that we'll come back here if you're here," said Freddy, "like us the nightmares see as part of the group and I know Nightmare Bonnie won't leave you alone for long.'

"Okay," said Chi.

#

Chi stood there looking up at the full moon. She stood on the top level of the warehouse. She smiled waiting for Bonnie to return. She heard snarling coming from below. She looked over to see Nightmare Bonnie entering the building. He had a deer corpse over his shoulder. She smiled down at him. He looked around probably looking for her.

"Bonnie," she called.

He looked up and smiled at her. She made her way down the stairs. He walked over and took her hand. They kissed,

"How was the hunt," she asked.

 _ **"Fine,"**_ he replied.

He led her to a fire that he had made earlier. She smiled as he ripped apart the corpse. He put some of the meat over the fire for her. They heard the others coming back. Foxy threw another corpse onto the floor. Freddy and Chica snarled as they started eating. Bonnie pulled the meat off the fire and handed it to her. She thanked him and took it. She sat down and ate the meat. Bonnie began to stuff his face with raw meat. She giggled as he got blood and chucks of meat on his face.

She wiped his face making him chuckle. She smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She placed her head onto his shoulder. Bonnie placed his head on hers. They closed their eyes letting sleep take them. Freddy looked over at them and let out a low growl. Chica sat down beside him. He pulled her closer into his arms. Foxy sat alone against the wall. He snarled as he looked out the window.

#

"Did you find yet," the General asked.

"Not yet," the man dressed in white replied.

"You better find them soon," the General hissed, "We need to find before the president finds out."

"Not to worry General, we will find them soon enough."

"You better."

The man could hear the other line cut off. He placed the phone back into his pocket. The image of what happened flashed in his mind. He never knew just how one little girl could have such an effect on the boy. He smiled realizing that he could use this to his advance.

"You just gave me a ticket boy," he said, "to keep you in check."

"Sir," a solder called, "the president is on the line for you."

"Right put him through."

"Yes sir."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 14, capture the beasts

#

Freddy led the way as they walked. Chi held onto Bonnie's hand as they walked. Foxy looked over his shoulder.

"What's up Foxy," Bonnie asked.

"Don't you think that we're being followed," Foxy asked.

"Now that you mention it," said Bonnie, "I did feel that way before."

"Hey what's wrong you two," Chica asked.

"Foxy has a feeling like we're being followed," Bonnie replied.

"What," Freddy cried.

"I've felt it for a while now," said Foxy, "at first I thought it could be a wild animal just being curious but now I'm not so sure about that."

"Do you think it could be the military," Chi asked.

"I'm hoping that's not the case," Foxy replied.

"Ah guys don't look now but we got company," Chica cried.

They turned to see the military heading right for them. Foxy cursed as Bonnie swore under his breath. Freddy growled before grabbing Chica's hand.

"Let's move," he roared.

Bonnie scoped Chi into his arms and ran off with Foxy running beside him. The vehicles began to give chase. Bonnie jumped up into the air and landed onto a large rock nearby. Freddy, Chica and Foxy joined him on the rock. A tank began to approach them.

"Bonnie take Chi and run," Freddy barked, "we'll hold them off."

The tank began to shoot at them. Freddy, Chica and Foxy leapt into the air and came as they turned into their nightmare forms. Bonnie took off with Chi still in his arms. They landed and he ran off as fast as he could go. He turned around to see a helicopter following behind them.

"Shit," he swore.

"Bonnie look out," Chi cried as a missile came at them.

Bonnie spun around kicking the missile back at the copter. The missile sore through the air but the copter managed to move out of the way. The copter was now above them. Bonnie jumped behind a large border as a solder began to shoot at them.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He set her down onto the ground. His body began to jerk and shake violently until Nightmare Bonnie stood in his place. He leapt up onto the border and roared at the copter. Another missile came toward him now. He swung his arm back. He let out a roar as he hit the missile sending it flying back. The copter moved out of the way once again.

He roared as he leapt up into the air. He landed onto the copter. The pilot screamed as he bashed his hand through the glass. He pulled him out and roared in his face. He held up him to the blades.

"Bonnie no," she cried.

He froze and then jumped down with the pilot onto the ground. He set him down and hissed in his face. Chi ran to his side. Bonnie snarled as he straightened. A missile shot through the air and hit him in the back. He roared out in pain. Chi gasped in horror as he fell onto the ground. Another copter appeared pointing a missile launcher at Bonnie's back. Chi jumped in front of him with her arms out. Bonnie got to his hands and knees. He looked up to see her standing there.

 _ **"NO!"**_

The copter just hovered over them. It began to land onto the ground. Bonnie jumped to his feet and got in front of her protectively.

"CHI," a voice cried as the copter landed onto the ground.

"Mangle," Chi cried out recognizing that voice.

Mangle came running out of the copter and tackled her into a hug. Chi stood there in shock. Bonnie stood there in shock too. TB and Fred came out after Mangle.

"What are you guys doing here," Chi asked.

"We were looking for you," said Mangle pulling away from her.

"You had us so worried," said Fred.

"Yeah, when we got your call," said TB, "we decided to find you ourselves."

"Guys," Chi whispered.

Bonnie roared out as he was shocked by a cattle prod. Several solders appeared and started shocking him. He fell onto his hands and knees as they shocked him.

"Leave him alone," Chi cried running toward him.

"Chi," Mangle cried.

"Bonnie,." Chi cried as she reached him.

"Bonnie, are you alright?"

 _ **"Don't worry about me angel,"**_ he said before they shocked him again.

Ropes threw into the air wrapping him. Bonnie held his head back and roared trying to get free. They continued to shock him. He fell onto the ground huffing and puffing.

"Bonnie," Chi cried.

The man dressed in white stepped out from the copter. Bonnie looked over at him and growled earning another shock.

"Well, well," said the man, "We got you this time kid."

"You monster," Chi cried out running at him.

She began to bounding onto the man's chest fearlessly. The man knocked her to the side. Mangle called out her name. Bonnie roared getting up to his feet and going at him but was shocked again msking him fell to the ground.

"You should take it easy boy."

"Chi, are you okay," Mangle asked running to her side.

They heard roaring coming toward them. Chi looked to see Chica, Freddy and Foxy were being held down by rope and were being shocked as they were pulled into a large armed truck. Her heart sank to the ground. Her friends were caught and she couldn't do anything to save them.

"We finally caught them," said a voice.

"General," said the man.

The General walked toward them with his hands behind his back. Chi bared her teeth at him. Bonnie roared as he approached her.

"I hope they haven't hurt you too badly," said General.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"We'll taking them back to the lab and dismantle them."

"No," she gasped.

"Not to worry my dear," said the General, "you are safe now."

Bonnie roared as he put a hand on her shoulder. Tears ran down her face. Bonnie got to his feet and went at the General.

 _ **"DON'T TOUCH HER!"**_

The General jumped back in shock. Bonnie ignored the shocks that were coming at him. He made his way to Chi. He fell onto his hands and knees. He reached up and touched her chin. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He stared at her with a loving glaze.

 _ **"Don't cry,"**_ he whispered, _**"don't cry."**_

"Oh Bonnie," she cried wrapping her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her. The General stood there watching. Mangle and the others were staring at each other then at the couple in front of them.

"I love you," she whispered.

 _ **"I love you too,"**_ he replied.

"Take him to the truck with the others," the man ordered.

"Sir."

The solders walked over and pulled him to his feet making him move toward the truck. Which a step he was back to normal. He looked over at Chi one last time before he headed for the truck.

"Wait," Chi cried.

"I love you Chi," he said, "remember that."

#

Chi was in her bedroom curled up into a ball. Mangle came into the room with a cup of tea in hand. Chi didn't look up once.

"Chi," she said, "I brought you some tea."

"I don't want any."

"Are you sure," she asked.

"I want to be alone Mangle."

"Okay then."

#

#

#

#

#

Born 15, back at the start

#

Bonnie fell onto the floor as he was thrown into the cell with the others. He stood up with his hands chains. He sat down next to Foxy. Freddy and Chica sat across from them.

"Looks like they caught us," said Foxy.

"We should've known that we couldn't be able to run for long," said Chica sadly.

"Yeah," said Freddy.

Bonnie sighed sadly as Chi's face entered his mind. He would do anything to see her one last time. He looked away from his friends.

"Well, at least Chi is safe now," said Chica.

"That's something at least, right Bon," said Foxy.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied sadly.

"Well, at least we're all together in the end," said Freddy.

"Yeah but for how long," Foxy asked.

"Hey don't talk like that Foxy," Chica cried.

"Face it Chica," Foxy snarled, "we're doomed."

"Enough," Freddy barked, "let's not spend our last few hours arguing with each other."

The door to their cell opened and the man dressed in white entered the room. They stared at him as he entered the room.

"This is the end for you four," he said.

"We know that," Foxy hissed, "don't remind us."

"Foxy," Freddy called.

Foxy growled and looked away. Bonnie kept looking at the wall in front of him. The man just smirked at them.

"You have a visitor."

He stepped aside to let someone into the cell. Chica gasped covering her mouth as she saw who it was. Freddy's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her.

"Chi," Chica cried.

Bonnie and Foxy looked to see Chi standing there with her friends behind her. Chi looked at them with sorrowful eyes.

"Chi," Bonnie whispered.

"Hey guys," said Chi sadly.

"What are you doing here," Chica asked.

"She wanted to say goodbye," Mangle explained.

"Why," Foxy asked.

"Foxy," Freddy snarled, "enough."

"Because, you guys are my friends," Chi replied.

"Chi…"

She walked over and hugged each of them. They hugged her back the best they could. Bonnie was the last. She wrapped her arms around him. He brought his arms up and hugged her tightly. They looked into each other's eyes before they kissed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too angel," he said.

She pulled back and took one last look at her friends. Mangle patted her shoulder as the guards led them out the cell. Chi looked over her shoulder at them one last time with a tear running down her face. Bonnie watched as the cell door closed blocking his view of her. He looked down sadly. He could hear her walking away with tears running down her face.

"Do you think that she'll remember us," Foxy asked sadly.

"I do," said Chica, "she's a god kid."

"Yeah," said Freddy, "at least we were blessed to have met her."

"Yeah," Bonnie replied sadly.

 _I'll never stop loving you Chi._

#

Chi sat in the room to answer any questions that the General had for her. She had answered them truthfully. The man dressed in white sat there next to the General.

"So, you weren't in any danger," the General asked.

"No," she replied, "They took care of me especially Bonnie."

"Tell me girl," said the man, "how did you control him?"

"I didn't, I love him and he loves me."

"So, you say that you were in a relationship with the rabbit," the General asked.

"Yes."

"I see, then do you mind if we do examine you?"

"Why?"

"We need to make sure that you don't have any injures."

"Or that you aren't carrying a child."

A child?! Bonnie's child?! She never thought about that. What if she was pregnant? Then she would have a piece of Bonnie after he would be destroyed. If she was then she couldn't let them take her child. She shook her head making the man slam his hand onto the table.

"Damn it girl," he hissed, "we can't any trace of them!"

"Calm yourself," said the General, "please do understand that we are trying to fix our mistake."

Chi gripped the table. They weren't a mistake; they were her friends and Bonnie, oh Bonnie; he was her whole world. She couldn't sit there and let them say that.

"Actually sir," she said, "they aren't mistakes; they're good animatronics. I've gotten to know them pretty well. Foxy is a bit of an ass but he means well. Freddy is a wise and caring leader; he puts everyone before himself. Chica is a good friend; in fact she like a big sister to me and Bonnie; he's the sweetest, kindest man in the world."

"I see," said the General, "you think very highly of them."

"Yes sir I do."

The man laughed. The General glared at him making him stop. Chi bit her beak trying to hold back her rage.

#

"So, I guess they're dismantle us now," said Foxy.

They were being escorted by solders down the hall. Bonnie didn't say a word. He hadn't spoken since he last saw Chi. Chica looked at Freddy; who grabbed her hand. Bonnie looked away from them. Chi's face popped in his head. They came to a room with two guards standing there.

"You know what to do," said the solder.

They opened the door and led them inside the room. Bonnie looked to see four tables in the center of the room. Freddy was led to one of the tables. They had him laid down onto the table. Chica was led to another table. Foxy and Bonnie were led to the two tables.

The man in white stepped into the room and smirked at them. Bonnie wanted to knock that look off his face. The solder tied them down onto the tables.

"So," said the man, "here you all here. How does it feel knowing that this is the end?"

"Do you ever shut up," Foxy asked.

"Well, someone is trying to lighten the mood."

"No, you're just annoying."

"Well then you won't have to worry about that soon enough my dear fox friend."

He walked around room looking each of them. He stopped in front of Bonnie. Bonnie just stared at him without saying a word.

"You know," he said, "you might become a father."

"What are you talking about," Bonnie asked.

"I mean, I know that the beast inside of you would wanting to mate with that girl. It may have left its seed behind."

"Don't joke about that," Bonnie hissed, "never mention her again!"

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Bonnie," Freddy cried, "don't."

Bonnie growled biting his mouth. He could hear the beast inside him roaring out enraged. He wanted to rip this guy to pieces.

"Well then," said the man, "if that does happen then I'll just grab the child."

"You are a monster," Chica hissed, "taking a child from its mother!"

"Well we don't know if that's the case yet."

"You stay away from her," Bonnie roared.

"ENOUGH," a voice cried out.

They looked to see the General stood there looking pissed. He approached them and glared at the man. The man struggled as he back away.

"I'm sorry about him," said the General, "Bonnie, was it? If you have a message that you want to give the girl then I would be honored to delivery to her personally."

"Just promise me that she'll be safe," Bonnie replied, "That's all I want."

"You are a good man like she said," the General said smiling, "very well, I promise you that she'll be safe."

"Thank you."

"Of course, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I can relate to her pain."

"Tell her that we'll never forget her," said Chica.

"Thank her for us, for being our friend," Foxy added.

"Tell her not to forget us," Freddy replied.

"Of course, I will, now let's begin."

 _Chi don't forget that I will always love you, angel._

 _Chi, don't forget us._

 _We'll never forget you lass,_

 _Thank you for being our friend._

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 16, the beasts won't die

#

The General held up his hand and the man in white stepped forward and pulled down a leveler. Electricity flashed around the room. The four let out screams of pain as they were being shocked. The man smirked as he watched but then their bodies began to jerk violently.

"What's happening," the General cried.

"I don't know," the man shouted, "We put something that should prevent them from changing."

Then it hit him; when that girl hugged. She removed the device that should've stopped them from changing. He cursed under his breath. The nightmares roared as they broke their binds. They stepped forward and roared. The solders began to start shooting. Foxy walked toward them with his tongue whipping in the air. Freddy pierced through a solder's torso. Chica knocked two solders down with her foot crashing their windpipe.

"Don't just stand there," the man roared, "stop them!"

Bonnie dug his claws into two solders' throats. He walked toward the man. The man ran off with Bonnie running after him. The general pulled out his pistol but Foxy grabbed his wrist making him drop it. Foxy held him up into the air by his wrist. He bit down onto his hand causing him to cry out in pain. Foxy pulled back taking his hand with him. He then leaned down and bit his throat.

Freddy and Chica torn the tables apart and threw at several solders' heads. The solders' heads came clean off. Foxy roared as he bashed the wall making a large hole. They stepped out of the room snarling and growling as they exited the room.

#

Chi and the others were sitting in a room waiting to be released. TB and Fred perked up as they heard gunshot going off. Chi stood up and looked out into the hall. She saw Nightmare Bonnie chasing after the man in white. Solders were shooting at him. Bonnie roared knocking down onto the floor with blood coming from their necks.

"What's going on out there," Fred asked.

"Bonnie," Chi whispered.

She ran down the hall after them. Mangle called out to her as she ran out. Bonnie roared as he knocked solders down. The man cried out as he ran. The man reached the end of the hall and was pressing a button to open a door in a panic. Bonnie roared as he gotten closer.

"Come on open up," the man pleaded.

Bonnie jabbed his claws through the door stopping it from opening. The man cried out as he was trapped. Bonnie roared at him. He reached down to grabbed him by the throat.

"Bonnie stop," Chi cried.

He froze his hand a few inches from the man. He spun around to see her standing there. Chi stood there catching her breath.

 _ **"Chi…"**_

She ran toward him. Bonnie held out his arms letting her jump into them. He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"No more," she said, "please no more."

He touched her chin making her look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. They stood there kissing as solders came toward them. They pulled away and placed their heads together. The solders pointed their weapons at them.

"Hold it right there," a solder ordered.

They turned to looked at them. Bonnie snarled putting Chi behind him. Chi stood there behind him. The solders went to pull the trigger but Foxy, Freddy and Chica came ripping them apart. They roared as they did this. Bonnie looked over at Chi before he turned to the man to the side of him. He walked toward him. The man backed away.

 _ **"You hurt my mate,"**_ he hissed grabbing him by the throat.

He roared and leapt up into the ceiling making a large hole. Freddy and the others leapt up after him. Chi called out his name.

#

Bonnie landed onto the roof with the man in hand. The others landed behind him. Helicopter flew over head. Bonnie snarled at the man before ripping off his head. Solders began to shot down at them from the copters. They roared and leapt up into the air. They attacked the copters making them fall out of the air. Chi had ran out onto the fire escape.

She looked up to see them leaping into the air. The copters fell onto the ground below. Solders came running onto the roof and started shooting. Freddy leapt up into the air as the others ran behind him. Freddy tackled a solder to the ground.

Foxy roared as he swung his hook back and forth piercing several solders' throats. Chica's claws torn through fresh while Bonnie slammed his hand into a solder's skull.

#

#

#

#

Born 17, farewell my love

#

Chi ran up onto the roof. Bonnie roared in a solder's face before tearing his face off. She looked to see Freddy and the others fighting solders as well. Foxy roared as he torn and solder in half. Chica bit off the top of a solder's head. Freddy pierced through a solder's torso. Chi made a fist. She couldn't let them become killers. She let out a breath.

"STOP!" she cried out.

They froze and turned to her. She stood there staring at them. They dropped the bodies they had in their hands. Bonnie walked over toward her. She held out her hand to him. He reached out and took her hand. She walked closer toward him. He stared into her eyes and she stared back.

"You don't have to kill," she said, "You don't need to prove them right."

He breathed heavily as he stared at her. She reached up and touched his face. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him returning the kiss. They pulled away when they heard Freddy snarl at them. He gestured to copters that were heading for them.

 _ **"Go now,"**_ he ordered.

 _ **"I stay few minutes,"**_ Bonnie replied.

Freddy nodded and led the others away. They looked at each other. Tears fell down her face knowing this was the last time that she would see him. He reached out and wiped her tear away. They kissed and placed their foreheads together.

"You should go," she said, "they're waiting for you.

 _ **"Come with me,"**_ he said.

"No, my place is here with my friends."

 _ **"I be back for you."**_

"I'll be waiting."

She kissed him one last time. He purred as he returned the kiss. They pulled away and he pulled back as he went after the others. He let out a roar as he leapt through the air. He landed onto a nearby building. He looked over his shoulder at her. She stood there watching him. He held back his head and let out a loud roar. She watched as he leapt up into the air again landing near the others.

"Goodbye my love," she whispered.

"Chi," a voice called out.

Mangle and the others came up the fire escape. They walked over to see Bonnie and the others running from roof to roof. Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder. Chi turned to look at her. She let the tears fall down her face. Mangle pulled her into a hug.

Chi began to cry into her shoulder. Mangle patted her back. Fred and TB looked at each other before joining them into a group hug. Chi looked out into the distance as she heard a roar. She smiled as she heard it. They were safe and that's all that matters now.

"Don't worry Chi," said Mangle, "I'm sure that you'll see him again."

"Yeah," Chi replied, "you're right, I know someday I will."

"Well," said Fred, "I bet this was enough excitement for you."

"Yup," she said smiling.

"Boy, this was some adventure, right," said TB.

"Speak for yourself," said Mangle.

"Seriously TB," Fred groaned.

"What," TB asked, "What did I do?"

"Oh just drop it," said Mangle.

Chi looked out into the distance as they talked. Mangle walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders. She looked at her friend.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah."

#

They roared as they ran from roof to roof. The copters flew beneath them. Freddy took off into the air with the others behind him. They landed into the trees and used them for cover from the lights shining from the copters. The copters flew right behind them. Foxy roared leaping up into the air and sliced a copter's tail with his hook.

Freddy roared out leaping up after him with Bonnie and Chica behind him. They jumped over the copters and landed onto the ground. They started running across the forest floor. The copters trying to keep peace with them as they ran. They came to a cliff.

 _ **"Jump,"**_ Freddy roared.

They leapt down from the cliff. The copters kept right with them. They ran down the cliff side. They roared as they ran. Bonnie jumped up and sliced off another copter's tail. They ran down the cliff and went for the trees. The two remaining copters were trying to keep up with them. Chica roared out taking to the air and landing onto the wind shield.

"Hey get off," the pilot cried out.

She slammed through the glass with her claws and pulled him out by the throat. She roared as her claws pierced through his torso. She jumped off as the copter went down. She dropped the corpse while still in the air. The copter crashed landed into a tree catching it on fire. She landed onto her feet and ran to catch up with the boys. The last copter was pulling back.

Freddy roared then launched for the copter. The pilot screamed as he managed to avoid him. Freddy landed onto a tree branch. He roared. Foxy and Bonnie stopped and sidle to at halt. They looked at each other before running toward Freddy. Freddy jumped down as the other two boys held out their hands. He landed onto their palms. Chica roared as the copter began to move toward them again. Foxy and Bonnie threw up their hands sending Freddy flying into the air.

Freddy roared as he used a tree to push off into the air. Freddy roared with his claws up above his head. He dug them into the bottom of the copter. He swung his feet upwards sending himself into the air. He roared as he landed on top of the copter. He reached down and dug his claws into the metal. He pulled it off with a snarl. The pilot looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Shit," he cursed.

Freddy reached down and pulled him out of the copter. He leapt down with the pilot still in his claws. They landed onto the ground as the copter fell onto the ground with an exploration. Freddy held the pilot up to his face. He roared before digging his teeth into his throat. The pilot cried out as blood poured out from his body. Freddy dropped the corpse onto the ground. He stood up and roared at the full moon. The others roared at the moon.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Born 18, return to a normal life

#

It had been three months since Chi last saw Bonnie and the others. She walked out of the house to the mail box. She opened the mail box and peered inside.

"Bills, as usual," she groaned.

"Chi," Mangle called.

Chi walked into the house with the mail in hand. Fred and TB were playing poker in the kitchen while Mangle was making lunch. Chi walked to the table and set the mail onto the table. Mangle set down plates of food for everyone.

"Great," said TB, "I'm starving."

"I'll take mine up to my room," said Chi.

"Okay," said Mangle.

"Wait why is she eating in her room," TB asked.

"Because, she's a mother," Mangle replied.

"The egg hasn't hatched yet," Fred asked.

"Nope, not yet," Chi replied, "I'm hoping it's soon though."

Chi had discovered that she was pregnant after they got home. She laid her egg a few days later. She grabbed her plate and went up stairs to her room. She stepped inside and smiled at the crib that had the egg inside. She set the plate onto her nightstand. She picked up the egg and sat down with it in her arms. She smiled down at the egg.

"I wish that your father was here," she said to the egg.

"I'm sure he'll want to meet you."

 _Bonnie, I wish that you were here with us._

She looked out the window and sighed sadly. She knew that Bonnie couldn't be with them. She also knew that her baby would be in danger too. She felt movement in her hands. She looked down to see a little hand shooting out from the egg. She gasped as two little rabbit ears popped out from the egg. She watched as the shell broke apart.

Soon there was a little rabbit in her arms. She smiled and held him up into the air. The baby looked at her titling its head to the side.

"My little boy," she gasped, "you look just like your daddy."

#

"AW, he's so cute," Mangle cried.

"Did he just hatch today," Fred asked.

"Yeah," said Chi, "he did. My Lit' Bon."

"Lit' Bon," TB asked.

"Little Bonnie, after his father," Chi explained.

"You want to name him that?"

"Yeah, my little boy."

"Hey it's her baby," said Mangle, "she can name him whatever she wants."

"Thank you Mangle."

"Fine."

Lit' Bon was lying on his stomach with his toys as they talked. Chi turned and smiled at her baby. Lit' Bon looked up at his mother smiling. Chi knelt down and started playing with him. Lit' Bon laughed as they played. Fred and TB went back to their card game while Mangle to clean up. They left mother and son to bond. Chi smiled as Lit' Bon played an airplane. She giggled as he smiled. She sat down beside him. He crawled over to her. She picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Your daddy would love you," she said.

#

Chi woke up later that night to a strange noise coming from Lit' Bon's crib. She sat up and looked over at her son she gasped as he sat there in a nightmare form like his father's. She got up and walked toward the crib. Lit' Bon looked up at her.

"You can turn into a nightmare like daddy too, huh," she said beeping his nose.

The little nightmare stood up and used the crib's bars for support. Chi stroked his head. This was her son; he was just like his father. She wandered how Bonnie would feel about their son having this ability too. Lit' Bon grabbed his mother's hand and placed it on top of his little head. she giggled at him. He gave a toothy smile.

"You're just like your father," she said.

He clapped his little hands. Chi knelt down and picked him up. Lit' Bon stared at his mother's face. She sat onto the bed with him in her arms. He reached up his little hands to her. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He smiled at her. Chi smiled back at him. This little creature was her little creature and she loves him just like she loves his father.

#

Chi walked to the mail box while the others were outside on the lawn. Lit' Bon was playing with them. Chi opened the mailbox and peered inside. It was dark out and the others had learned that Lit' Bon can change into a nightmare. Chi froze as she heard a roar from the building behind her. She spun around to see four figures standing on top of the building. She smiled as the moonlight shined on them.

The four nightmares stood there looking down at her. They let out a roar drawing the others' attention. Freddy, Chica and Foxy turned to walk away leaving Bonnie standing there staring down at her. She smiled up at him. Bonnie looked over at Lit' Bon. She realized that he noticed their son. She just smiled at him. His eyes widened for a moment but then he smiled.

He looked back at her with a loving glaze. Freddy let out a roar to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder before looking back at her. She waved at him still smiling. He let out a roar before running off. She watched as he vanished.

 _ **"Mommy,"**_ Lit' Bon called.

She turned to her son. He walked over to her. She knelt down to where she was level eye with him. He looked confused which she thought was adorable.

 _ **"Was that daddy,"**_ he asked.

"Yes sweetie," she replied, "that was daddy."

He smiled and held up his arms to her. She reached down and picked him up into her arms. They looked over to where they saw the four figures standing there moments ago.

 _ **"Daddy, I hope to meet you again someday,"**_ he called, _**"I want us as a family."**_

Chi looked down at him and smiled. Lit' Bon looked up at her. She tickled him making him laugh. Mangle and the others stood there smiling.

"I think someone needs a bath," said Chi.

 _ **"No bath,"**_ he cried jumping out of her arms and running around lawn.

"Get back here," she called running after him.

#

To be contined


End file.
